Elf Warrior Yrrah and the Ancient Prophecy
by flora1309
Summary: On Halloween 1981, Merlin was pulled to earth only to find a baby surrounded by death death-eaters. Bringing the boy back to his home in Myth, he start to train Yrrah from a young age to prepare him for his destiny. At age 11, Yrrah returns to earth to continue his studies at Hogwarts. But why won't that strange professor leave him be and is the headmaster trying to manipulate him?
1. Arriving in Myth

**So a new fanfic, trying out Harry Potter this time. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but I got it finished until Yrrah goes to Hogwarts. Let me know what you think, hints, tips, I mostly laugh at flames so yeah...**

**O right, I don't own Harry Potter, not the characters nor the weird names like Metamorphmagus (I still can't spell it right in one go and have to look it up :) )**

* * *

The day that Merlin brought a baby back to Myth wasn´t a normal day. For one, it was Halloween, 1981 and the day that the dark Tom Riddle was defeated for the first time.

The explosion of magic from the rebounding killing curse was so strong that Merlin was able to travel to the earth for the first time in almost three thousand years.

O he had watched from a distance how the ministry slowly corrupted and the main wizard royal house disappeared. He watched how Tom Riddle, a powerful wizard used his powers for his own gain instead of helping those in need. He saw how the pure blood community threaten by the growing muggleword followed Tom to 'protect' the old ways.

Disoriented by his sudden pull to his former home planet, Merlin needed a minute to collect himself and getting back on his feet. Magic was pulsing through the air, almost as strong as his home and Merlin knew he was brought here by magic to find the source of the power.

All around the ancient wizard was destruction. Moaning barely alive people, lifeless body's, and in the middle of a crater a baby, he was crying and blood came from a wound on his forehead. His small arms and legs fighting the blue blanket he was wrapped in.

Merlin hurried to the child. Green eyes looked up curious to him, arms were raised and Merlin listens to the silent request, picking the small child from the ground, cradling its small form against his chest.

The magic pulsing around came from the child self and the old wizard just knew that this child was the child from the prophecy he had heard many, many years ago.

With his mind reading was Merlin able to see from the surviving death eaters that the baby boy was brought by a man. The man was crying and apologizing to the child before handing him over to one of the most evil wizard since the start of human kind.

The man could be the boy's father for he told the baby that this was the only way to protect the child's mother. It disgusted the wizard, Merlin never fathered any children but he adopted four. He would die before he would let those four get hurt. Let alone sacrifice them.

Collecting the memories from the barley living death eaters in his robe and when he had the special child, carefully wrapped in the blue blanket, gathered in his arms he felt the magic pull him back to the place he belonged. Myth, the land of the Elves and the founders of magic itself.

* * *

A few seconds later a group dressed in battle robes arrived on the scene. A woman with red hair and green eyes run towards the crater, looking around with a panicked look in her eyes.

The group spread, checking the fallen dark wizards. Searching for survivors.

A cry turned their attention to the woman who fell on her knees. Her fingers found a golden bracelet, before she cried out in the worse pain she had ever felled. Another woman hugged her close as they both sobbed their heart out. "No not Harry. Please not my Harry."

A man, with raven black hair was struggled to the ground by a man with black hair and a beard. "Let me go Padfoot! I need to find him!" the man yelled, desperately fighting Padfoot. "He's out here, hurt. My son needs me!"

The man with the beard called Padfoot shook his head, trying to fight his own tears. "I'm so so sorry Prongs, but Harry is…"

"No No you can't know! He could still be…" tears fell down Prongs cheeks. "Wormtail escaped, Severus said so. Maybe he… he could be…" his kneels failed to support him any longer as he fell over.

"Prongs. James please, Lilly needs you now." Begged Padfoot.

James, otherwise known as Prongs, crawled to his wife, not able to support his own weight on his feet. "I'm going to kill Peter Lil. I promise you, I'm going to avenge our son." He softly said. "We'll find them."

"Harry will be remembered as a hero to the wizard world." A wizard with a long white walked to the couple. "He destroyed Voldemort."

"He was just a baby. How did he do it Albus?" an Auror, named Moody, asked.

James stood up pulling Lily next to him. "I don't care, you said we could trust Peter, Albus. My son shouldn't have… he… come Lils. We're going home."

Padfoot placed his hand on James shoulder. "I'll…"

"Don't, just don't…" James shrugged him of. "I lost my soul today, I need to protect my heart. I can't be betrayed again Siri. Sorry." And James and Lily disappeared. James unofficial brother watched them leave, knowing he had lost the three most imported people in his life.

"I found a memory of the attack." Moody said. "Young Potter was hit with the killing curse but somehow it rebound. He may be still alive. You should see this Albus, he was kidnapped by a unknown wizard with white robes."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in a few hours. Let me know what you think.**

**:)**

**xoxo**

**Flora**


	2. Prophecy and the ten powers

**Nope still don't own anything :(**

Merlin protected the baby from the cold by hiding him in his robe. After a long flight he felled his feet connect with the floor of a castle. The magical air of Myth surrounded him, he was home.

"Merlin, is that you? Where have you been?" a woman with raven black long hair and dressed in a blue dress walked down the stairs. "I thought we were supposed to meet with Sal in his lab an hour ago."

"I was pulled back to the earth my child." Merlin said tiredly to the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. The raw magic that pulled him back and forth between worlds wasn´t enough to take the baby in his arms with him. Leaving even the powerful wizard with a magical exhaustion.

Rowena guided him to a chair. "Why would you travel to the earth, there is nothing there for us anymore." She said confused.

"I had some business." Merlin opened his robe, revealing the peacefully sleeping baby boy.

The smarted witch of history was shocked. "You took a living baby from that planet?" she said. "Why would you do that? A child has no place in our world!"

"He ended the evil haunting the earth for a while, sacrificed by his own kind. I believe it was his father who handed him to the darkness." Merlin handed the child to Rowena. "But his magic was stronger than the killing curse. See that scar on his head, it's from surviving a powerful curse. Can you feel the magic around him?"

Rowena nodded. "But why did you bring him here?"

"He needs to be trained for the evil isn´t gone, just temporarily wounded. And when people find out his raw magic. He´ll be like a pet in the zoo, the boy needs a normal childhood but still needs to be prepared to what will come."

"Will you train him yourself Merlin?" Rowena asked.

"No, we all will." Merlin said. "Can you inform the others?"

Lady Ravenclaw eyes still hadn´t left the baby´s small face. She smiled when he grabbed her finger in his sleep. "I will, how will we call him?"

"His name is Yrrah." Merlin said softly. "It´s the name written on the blanket I found with him." he pulled the blue blanket from his pocket, presenting it to the witch. "I need to rest, I thrust you to take care of him?"

There was no doubt in her voice as the Lady looked down again at the slumbering baby. "I will."

Rowena took Yrrah to her sister Helga. Helga was the best healer of Myth, her gift was the gift of healing so there was no doubt of that. After explaining what happened and what their mentor had told her, Helga too fell under the same spell the baby had on Rowena.

"I can't do anything about the scar but any dark magic it may have contained was pushed out when they traveled through the dimensions." Helga said looking at the lightning bolt scar on the baby's head.

"Are you sure?" Rowena asked. Helga gave her a pointed look. "Just checking." The blue dressed lady whispered under her breath.

"His magic levels are higher than Merlin's, and should be growing until he turns seventeen." Helga concluded in shock. "If anyone but Merlin had taken this child, he or she would have turned him into a weapon instead of a boy."

"But can we train him if he's already stronger than us?" Rowena said with concern.

Helga laid her hand on the small chest, closing his eyes. "Yes, he has a loving heart and a light mind. He'll listen to what we'll teach."

Both women stayed for a while, looking into the conjured crib. "Look how peaceful he looks. Like he doesn't have a care in the world."

That suddenly stopped when the door was kicked open and Godric and Salazar barged in waving with their swords at each other. "You'll pay Rick, this was the last time you…" the man dressed in a green tunic stopped when baby cries filled his ears. "What in the name of Merlin's smelly left big toe is THAT?"

"You know, one day Merlin will find out about your curse words." Godric said smirking. "But you're right. What the name of, what Sal said, is that?"

"And I thought they had brains." Rowans said, she had the wiggling baby in her arms trying to calm him down. "Were you sure Helga, when was the last time you checked?"

"Come on Row, not my fault they have no ideas how a baby looks like. You should have taught them about the birds and bees."

"We know it's a baby." Salazar Slytherin sighed rolling his eyes. "But why is there a baby in Myth? Does Mer know it's here?"

"Merlin brought him from the earth to protect him, the old man thinks he's the child the prophecy spoke off." Rowena looked into the green wide eyes, a small hand grabbed her hair to play with it.

"It's rather small to free the world from evil isn't it?" Rick took a careful step closer to look at the small thing, as afraid that when he would come close he would be bitten.

"And which line did it come from?" Sal asked following his brother-in-all-but-blood's example. "The prophecy spoke of a child born from one of us. Who's going to take care of it?"

"He's not an it. His name is Yrrah and Merlin saw how he defeated this century's dark lord." Rowena said with a huff.

"He has an amazing high raw magic in his blood, that's how he did it." Helga explained. "And a small test can tell us whose child he is."

"Just so you know, I'm not going to take care of him, even if he's my heir." Sal said crossing his arms in a Humph.

"You won't have to," Rowena said with a smirk. "I won't let anything happen to this child so neither of you to boys are going to watch him until I'm sure you don't hand him anything dangerous. You two are sometimes more childlike than the junior Elf from the Village."

"Hey I object to that." Godric protested. "I would be highly capable to take care of an infant."

Rowena looked at him with a glare. "You would drop him and the moment he could walk hand him his own sword."

"I won't drop him!" The knight protested.

"You just let my potion drop when I told you to be careful not to drop it." Pointed Salazar out.

While the others were arguing had Helga prepared the ritual. "I just need a small drip of blood Row, if you can."

The blue witch was holding the squirming child in one arm while making a small cut in the palm. When Yrrah started to cry, the two men wrapped their hands over their ears.

"Make it stop Row!" Sal yelled.

Helga and Rowena shot them angry looks, both working on their tasks. After a few minutes Rowena had calmed her charge down to the occasional hiccup and looked at Godric. "He's your heir Ric." She said.

"So give him to me." The man in red tried to take the baby out of Rowena's arms.

She turned away. "If you let him drop, hurt him in any way or give him anything too dangerous for his age. I'll end you. No warning."

"Yeah yeah, you can go all momma over him. I just want to look at my boy." Yrrah was placed in his new father's arms. "He's not that bad Sal, see he's smiling at me."

"Probably because you look funny." Sal said, taking another step closer to his brother. "Even I have to admit, when he's quiet like this, he's not that bad." Small hands reached for him. "I think he likes me too. Maybe he'll be a decent potions maker one day."

"Merlin wants us to teach him to prepare him for his destiny." Rowena said, while sitting down next to her sister.

"What was the prophecy again Row?" asked Helga, resting her head on Rowena's shoulder, smiling at the sight of the two men warming up to a new member of their family. "I know it tells that it will be one of ours and he'll end the dark but I want to know the complete version if we want to help him."

"I believe he fits two prophecies, one made a year ago in the earth." Rowena said placing her magical crystal on the table.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the powers the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... _

"You said that Yrrah defeated a dark lord, didn't you?" Sal said. "Not my heir, did he?"

"Yes, but Riddle isn't dead." Helga said. "I found residue of black magic on Yrrah, Riddle is wounded but he can return to the living world."

"Only your heir would do horcrux making." Godric said sticking his tongue out. "My baby heir just kicked your grown up heir's ass."

"I disowned him the moment he ordered Snacky to kill the muggleborns in Hogwarts." Sal said with a huff. "You know that Rick, and should I remained you your heirs creation the deathly hallows?"

"Nah, those stupid idiots. Only the invisibility cloak has some logical meaning for this world." Rick said holding Yrrah up at eye high. "You won't do stupid thing would you? Would you? No you're going to make me proud and be a daddy's boy. Won't you? Won't you?"

Yrrah's small fingers grabbed Godric's nose and baby giggle filled the room.

"My god," groaned Sal. "He just lost the last bit brains he had."

The group laughed while Godric continued to baby babble to the child. "What is the other prophecy?" Helga asked. "The one made by Morgana."

"My aunty Morg made that prophecy?" Godric asked surprised, sitting down on the bed next to Sal facing his sisters.

"Aunty Morg?" three voices said at the same time.

"Yeah, she was the sister of Arthur. Before she became dark, she lived at the palace. I grew up around her. You guys know that I was sort of Arthur's unofficial child so Morg allowed me to call her aunt. I never told you that?"

"NO!" voiced the group.

Godric was bouncing Yrrah on his lap. "Well I guess I should have told you. But tell me the prophecy. I knew there was one but never heard it."

"You're so lucky you're holding Yrrah." Growled Rowena touching the crystal with her wand.

_The one who'll have the power to end the dark will be born when the world needs him the most… Born in times of war… his power could end the dark… Heir of one of the original magic... raw magic will flow through his veins... but one pure of heart and mind will never abuse it… born to wear the crown of magic… he'll lead the magical world to a new empire… he'll possess magic so pure never seen before… dark and light will fight to control the ten magical powers in one child… But only if he follows his heart he'll be able to end the dark … with three chosen ones on his side he'll be creating a new world where light will rule or destroy magic forever… The one who'll have the power to end the dark will be born when the world needs him the most…_

"Do you hear that Yrrah." Godric faced the child again. "No pressure at all! Everyone wants to control you and if you don't do it right, the magical world will be ended!" he glared at Rowena. "Please tell me this some kind of sick joke."

"No, but he's with us now so the dark and light won't be able to fight for him until we think he's ready."

"Pa' foo?" green eyes looked to his father. "Me pa 'foo?"

"Pa' foo, what in the name of Merlin's long nose hairs is a Pa' foo?" Sal said. Three angry glares were send his way. Godric covered Yrrah's ears. "What?"

"Restrain yourself in front of my son." Godric said. "No cursing."

"Seriously?" Sal asked, his mouth dropped open when he received another round of glares. "I liked you better when you would give a child a sword." He muttered under his breath.

Godric ignored his brother. "Come baby. Let's see if we can make a room ready for you."

* * *

_few years later_

"Where is Yrrah?" Godric run down the stairs into the great hall where Rowena and Helga were eating breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Rowena said in a dangerous tone.

"He wasn't in his room and he's too small to climb over the bars of his bed. Who took him!" the knight said worried. Godric had grown up the last few months. Something no-one in the castle had ever expected. He took care of his son who turned two a few weeks ago.

"Look Y, there is daddy." Merlin had the toddler by his hand. Black hair sticking every way and green eyes as the curse that had hit him a year ago, a lighting bold scar from that same curse.

Godric kneeled down. "Come to dada, Y."

Pitter-patter of small feet sounded through the hall before the knight caught his son lifting the small child in his arms.

"Dada, Y hungy." Yrrah beamed up to his father. "Y Milk."

"Do you want milk sweetie?" Rowena said holding a cup.

Yrrah was bouncing in Godric's arms clapping his hands. "Mommy! Y wants Milk."

What uncertain handed Godric his son over to his sister so she could help him, before turning to his mentor/father. "Why did you take him from his room? I thought I lost him."

"I found him in Sal's lab with Sal. They were making a potion. Apparently someone forget to place the locking charm on the bed again and Sal found him flying through the corridors." Merlin gave him a pointed look. "You know you should always check if you have the charm in place. Remember the first time Yrrah thought it was a good time to fly during storm."

"I still get shivers when I hear lightning. But I thought I… O yeah." The knight scratched the back of his neck.

"You picked him up before going to bed again didn't you?" Helga said with a grin. "Couldn't do with a hug goodnight?"

Godric blushed. "I was just…"

"Daddy look!" Yrrah sat on Rowena's lap, his hands were red as he was heating the milk. "Milk warm." He turned his hands to a blue glow. "Milk cold."

"Just like his parents. Rick the red one with a temper and Row the Blue one with the cold attitude." Salazar walked in, two stinging hexes were send his way which he stepped aside to let them pass. "See that Y, saw what your mommy and daddy did?" Another hex hit him in the stomach. "Helga! I thought I could count on you!"

"It wasn't me." The lady in yellow said, looking at Merlin who was looking at the laughing toddler on Rowena's lap. Out of his small fingertips another red hex made his way to Sal.

"Oh, daddy's champ. You just can't not love this child." Godric praised.

"Bad Yrrah, don't hurt your uncle Sal." Sal scowled. "Mer say something. Rick and Row are giving him a bad example."

"I think it's time to work on the first power." Merlin said thoughtfully. "He's showing more and more potential every day."

"But on which of three he shows potential for are we going to work?" Rowena said with a sigh. "He just showed Wandless and Wish. And we know he has shown his elemental."

"I have to wait a few years. We can't have a toddler creating storms every time he has a temper tantrum." Salazar said.

Helga grinned. "You just want to enjoy your free time while you can."

Salazar answered really mature by sticking out his tong.

"Wish magic will be the first." Merlin said before an argument was started. "For Wandless he needs to know spells."

"Yrrah do you want to learn magic with Grandpa?" Rowena asked. The two year old nodded and hopped in one jump from his mother's lap into his grandfather's arms, flying over the dinner table.

The moment the door closed and the grandfather and grandson were out of hearing range, the four siblings started bickering again.

* * *

By the time summer started, Yrrah was almost two and a half in earth age. In myth time went faster, one day on earth was two in myth but because Yrrah was born on earth he grew following earth time. So while a year passed in myth since Yrrah's training started, Yrrah aged a half year.

Merlin assumed that his mental age grew along with his body, but his intelligence grew harder than myth time.

The first time Yrrah read a book was that summer he was sitting on the grass near the lake playing watched by Rowena who was writing her journal. Dropping his wooden sword he crawled to her climbing on her lap, resting his head on her chest.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm writing down my memories so that one day when you're older you can read what you did when you were small." Rowena said, tickling his nose with the feather of her quill.

"Why would you do that? You have memory crystals." Yrrah asked pushing the feather away laughing.

The whole group could play the 'why-game' with Yrrah for hours without getting bored, so Rowena smiled down when she answered. "Yeah, but I read through this book and remember what I want to remember. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You write, to read, to remember and then to see." Yrrah said. "I get it." He looked at the parchment, "I wasn't fighting a bee mom, it was a big dragon and I was trying to be brave like dad."

Rowena looked shocked. "You can read that?"

"Off course," a butterfly got his attention. Pushing himself up he grabbed his sword. "I'll save you mom, run to the castle. I'll hold him off."

Godric appeared next to his son, sword drown. "Where is he? Where is the monster?"

"There! Go get him dad!" Yrrah grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her away. "Stay behind me mom. I'll protect you!"

"Oh thank you my strong brave knight." Rowena stayed behind Yrrah,

The two year old squinted his eyes raising his hand. "Fight fire dragon with water." He said, a wave a wave from the lake flew over Godric drenching him. "Did you see that mom? I defeated the dragon!" Yrrah beamed.

Rowena was rolling on the ground laughing at a soaked Godric who held his sword at the ground. "Oh Rick, you should see your face!"

"YRRAH!" Godric yelled. "Never do that again."

Wide green eyes looked up to his father, tears welt up in them breaking Godric's heart. "But daddy, uncle Sal said I fight fire with water…"

"I'm going to kill that snake." The wet man growled before taking a deep breath. "I'm not angry at you Y. but don't do that again. Only to uncle Sal and maybe Grandpa Merlin."

Rowena was trying to catch her breath. "Dry your dad Yrrah, before we need to clean the castle. With magic, not fire."

"Oké mom." Yrrah pointed his sword at his father, wishing to dry him. "Are you still mad at me daddy?" he asked carefully.

"Not at you son." Godric said placing his sword in his belt before lifting his boy up. "But uncle Sal has been bad, so no potions lessons for a week."

"Why?" Yrrah asked falling back into the routine.

"Because he's a slimy snake, that's why." Godric said, diving away from Rowena who tried to swat the back of his head. "But I believe I heard you're ready for lessons with your mom. And maybe we could get lessons with Aunt Helga and me too."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

Around the winter when Yrrah was four years and a few months earth time, the boy was able to almost completely control five of the ten so called magical powers. Only the strongest wizards have one of the powers. Salazar had taught him the power of elemental and the normal lessons potions, at least when Godric had forgiven him. Rowena and Godric teamed up, Rowena taught him how to protect his mind from outsiders and the power to remember every word ever read, think of spells and potion steps. Godric taught him the power to use those spells wandlessly. Because Yrrah never had a wand it was easier for him to master it than when he was used to using it. Helga taught him the power of healing with lessons herbology.

It was Merlin's lessons Yrrah enjoyed the most. Wishing magic, Merlin was the only one who was able to do it and it cost him a lot of power. It was the only lesson that was a bit tiring to the hyperactive boy. Combined with his wandless magic Yrrah just pointed at something and make it happen.

But because the high magic level Yrrah had, he could combine the powers and the group new that by the time spring would come around there was nothing they could teach him more. So Merlin took Helga to the Elven village to see if they could help their child learn the other powers.

A man walked towards them, his light blue tunic flowing in the wind and through his long blond hair stood his pointy ears. His bow and arrows were on his back but one shoulder movement and he would be ready to shoot. "Merlin, Lady Hufflepuff, it has been a while."

"It has Elandorr. How have you been?" Merlin greeted his old friend.

The head of the village smiled. "The village is doing great. I've been blessed with a grandchild since the last time you visit. The first birth in two thousand years. But I don't think this is a social call. We could feel a new life arrive here a few winters ago."

"Like you, I've been blessed with a grandchild. The child of _the_ prophecy was attacked and left defenseless, I took him here so he could be raised with the care and training he needed to fulfill his destiny. While he lives on Myth his body ages on Earth time with his intelligence growing in Myth time. He looks four but acts beyond his years. We've taught him five of the magical powers, I came to ask you for help. Teach him the last five from the all mighty from the village."

"The prophecy spook of a child from one of your children." Elandorr said eying Helga. "Which of your children did he belong to?"

"My youngest son, Godric."

"May mother nature save us all." Groaned the Elf.

"Don't get me wrong my friend, Godric has grown up for the sake of his son. Yrrah adores his father, listens to him and trains every day, but looks for wisdom to his mother, Rowena."

Elandorr nodded at this. "He has mastered five powers at the age of four?"

"He was one when he arrived in Myth and has lived here for a little more than six years. Don't let his looks foul you." Helga said. "Yrrah is a fast learner."

"I'll have to speak to the masters, I'll come back to you when the snow has melted." Promised Elandorr.

"Thank you my friend. Greetings to your village and remember that the castle will always be open for friends." Merlin said, after they said their goodbyes, he walked back with Helga.

* * *

The snow had melted two weeks ago when Yrrah found himself at a village filled with other people, or Elves, or something. They looked like him but all had white-blond hair and pointy ears. The men wore the same close as his father but from another lighter material. The women wore dressed like his mom, but also that same lighter material.

A bit scared he held his father's hand, silently praying his father would pick him up. This was the first time in his life that he was out of the castle safety wards.

His grandfather, uncle Sal and his mother were talking with a few grown elves. Aunt Helga was visiting the small hospital. "Daddy, do I have too?"

With a reassuring smile Godric looked at his son, kneeling so he was on eyesight with the small boy. "You know you need to learn the other five powers. We can't teach you those, they can."

"But I want to stay with you." Yrrah whispered.

"Hey what's with the water works?" Godric brushed the tears away. "I'm not going to leave you Y. One of us will always be in the village while you're here. And you still sleep every night in the castle."

Yrrah threw himself in his surprised father's arms. "You promise you won't leave me. Promise promise?"

"I'm always with you when you need me." The knight reassured. Standing up with Yrrah in his arms. The boy could go from acting like a grown up to a four year old within seconds. Times like this he looked more like his physical age than normal.

The group came walking towards them. "The teacher giving Jumping wants to wait until Yrrah is a bit older, the sword wants to start as soon as possible training him not only in the power of creation but also learn him how to use it." Merlin said.

"And you guys were scared I would give him a sword." Grinned Godric to his brother and sister. "So does he have to stay in the village or can he come home?"

"Until he's older someone has to stay in the village with him…" Salazar started.

"You promised." Yrrah said scared. Tightening his arms around Godric's neck.

The rest frowned, Godric rolled his eyes. "And uncle Sal just confirmed it. We're not going to leave you here alone."

"The leader of this village Elandorr just told us you can come home with us every night sweetie." Rowena said.

"Promise?" a small voice asked.

"Yes. Come, let go. The teacher will be waiting for us." Godric placed Yrrah on his feet again, taking the small hand in his.

The teacher was sitting on the grass. It was a man, looking like the other elves. His piercing blue eyes looked up when Godric coughed. "Godric, it's been a long time. I've heard that being a father suites you well."

"It does." Godric smiled. "How have you been Dominic?"

"Life has been kind to me. So this is the child of the prophecy and your son?" he asked looking to Yrrah who was hugging his father's leg. "A shy one."

"First time out of the castle. And yes, this is my son Yrrah." Godric smiled. The Gryffindor sat down on the grass, pulling his son to his side. "Say hello to Dominic Yrrah." The boy looked from his father to Dominic and back. "Don't get shy. Say hello to your teacher."

Yrrah wrapped his arms around Godric muscular arm. "Hello sir." Never before had Godric seen Yrrah act this way.

"It is an honor to meet you, young one." Dominic answered. "Have you been told what I will teach you?"

Yrrah looked up to his father. "Sword fighting?"

"That is a part of it. I'll be teaching you to make magical and non-magical objects." explained Dominic. "You'll be learning how to make your own swords and wands, conjure object from air. I thrust you learned some transfiguration?"

"My mom has been teaching me, I know all the spell books until the OWL standards wandless." Yrrah said with bit proudness in his voice.

"And it was your dad who taught you to do them without a wand?" the Elf guessed.

"Yes sir." Yrrah nodded. "I never had a wand. I don't need one, just like my dad."

Glad that his son was letting out of his shell, Godric ruffled the raven black hairs. "But you'll need one for Hogwarts my boy. You know that."

"I'll be teaching you how to transfigure and build." Dominic said. "You won't be using a wand during my lessons if you don't want one. I have to, I don't have the power you have. Now let us begin."

* * *

As the weeks passed by Yrrah learned to love the presence of others than his parents, grandfather, aunt and uncle. Dominic was a great teacher, and Yrrah loved the training where he got to use his sword. Every morning he rose at six to practice an hour before going to the village and practice some more.

An Elf called Maeghen started to teach him in the power to transform into any animal he wanted or create a whole new look. Some days Yrrah looked like a mini copy of his dad, or created blond hair and pointy ears like the Elves.

Maeghen was the daughter of Elandorr and mother to the only elf child in the village. A girl, who was growing faster than Yrrah.

One night, when Godric tucked him in he asked about it. The answer that Yrrah was human and the Elves were not didn't sound logic to the smart boy. His parents didn't age, neither did his uncle, aunt or grandpa. Not even the elves with exception of the little one. So he looked in books, trying to find it himself.

In the end was it Salazar who took pity in the boy.

During their elemental lessons Salazar sat down on the grass. "Come sit next to me Y."

"What's wrong uncle Sal?" Yrrah asked weary, letting the wind guide him back to the ground. Flying was still his favorite lessons when working with the element air. "Did I do something wrong? I promise I do better next time."

"You did nothing wrong my boy." Salazar reassured. "I know what you're looking for and I don't agree with the others who want to wait telling you."

Yrrah changed the grass into a pillow before sitting down. "Telling me what?"

"What we should have told you years ago." Salazar waved in the air, "In this world is everything around you magic. Even the way a flower goes into blossoms, or a caterpillar turns into a butterfly. But magic isn't the only thing in the world. You're a smart kid. I know you read about the earth. Tell me what you know about the people living there."

"Non-magical and magical people live there together, it's a place of war and destruction every few years. They don't learn from their mistakes, doing the same stupid things over and over again. They destroy magical creatures they don't understand. They are scared and lost believe in the light side of magic."

"You're correct my boy." Salazar said. "When Merlin was younger, there was a prophecy made. It said that during times of war, a baby boy would be born on earth. He, and he alone, will have the power to bring back the peace on earth. Ending the dark. This child will have raw magic, and he'll be able to control the ten magic powers. He'll be crowned king of magic."

"What are the ten magic powers, uncle Sal? And why are you telling me this?" Yrrah asked, his green eyes curious. Remembering word for word what his uncle told him.

"There are ten magical powers. Every year two children, born on earth, receive one extra power to use it for good. Just listen me out for the next part, okay son? This prophecy child was born a few years ago on earth, Merlin didn't know it at the time since this child was kept hidden under a charm. A dark lord called Tom Riddle who is, sadly to say, my descendant tried to kill this child when the chosen one was just one year old. The child's father brought him to be sacrificed, we know this because Merlin saw the memories. Riddle send the killing curse at the boy, the magic in the child protected the child creating a magic explosion, causing Merlin to travel back to earth. To protect the child from evil and the controlling forces of the light, Merlin decided to bring the child here to Myth so he could grow and learn how he could concur in the fight against the dark. We found out that the child was the heir of one of us and we raised him as our own. Knowing that one day the chosen one had to go back to the earth to fight the dark forces. He learned the ten powers here, wandless, shape shifting, healing , jumping which is traveling through light, perfect memory, able to speaking every language, elemental powers, telepathic powers, wish magic and the power to create magical objects." Sal looked at the boy's pale face. "You figured it out didn't you?"

"Am I the chosen one?" Yrrah asked. The Slytherin nodded. "I'm an earthling?"

"Well we all were one time. Your mom and dad, I, Aunt Helga and your grandfather were all born on earth. When we finished our destiny there we came here." Salazar said softly.

"Why tell me now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"The others didn't want to tell you until you're older. They are afraid you'll be scared knowing you've to face the evil of the earth one day. I disagree, you deserve to know where you come from and why you're different from everyone else in Myth."

"I age at earth time, don't I?" Yrrah asked. "I read that earth time is different than Myth time. One to two or something like that."

"A day on earth is two here. We planned to raise you as an earthling but you were so clever. That's why you're so smart not because you had more time to learn."

Yrrah looked at the castle that he called home. "So this isn't my home and… and you're not my family? My real parents didn't want me, and now you are burdened with me?"

"No it's nothing like that." Salazar said quickly. "We are your family, and Myth will always be your home. We love you, and if it was up to us, we would have blood adopted you the moment you said 'dada' to Rick. Believe me, if we didn't want you, we would have left you on earth. You, my boy, just are more special than most children and we wanted you to stay normal as long as you could. Let you enjoy being a kid."

"But I never was normal, was I? The lessons, you've been teaching me the ten powers. You've been training me since I can talk. You've been preparing me for earth." Yrrah said accusing. "I've been wondering why, I thought it was because you didn't want me to get bored but you're planning on sending me away."

"We don't want to. Oh so many times I offered the others to lock you in a basement to keep you safe. But the earth will be destroyed by the darkness." the potions master tried to hug the boy but Yrrah pushed him off. "We only want you to stay safe, because we love you so much."

Yrrah stood there for a few moments, his fist clenching and unclenching. His memory power giving him the chance to remember every time his family told him they loved him. Never was there a lie. They did love him, Yrrah knew this. So he took a deep breath and looked at his uncle. "I understand your reasons, and I love you too. But I need time to wrap my head around this." Yrrah placed his sword in his belt and transformed into a baby deer. A form he was most comfortable in. Rowena said he looked like Bambi, a muggle story.

He ran into the woods leaving a stunned Salazar behind.

* * *

Wow got my first review already, thanks daithi4377, And it was Wormtail who kidnapped Harry which will come back in a later chapter. And yeah it was a bit weird they left that quick but I needed them gone so they don't know what happened with Harry.


	3. Training and growing up

**Harry Potter isn't mine, if it was, Sirius would be alive and Harry would have punched Ron during book 4...**

**And I have a Beta! ****Her pen name is Hilte, she****'s amazing and helping me with my English. So this chapter should be way more understandable. **

"You did WHAT?!" yelled Godric, throwing his goblet with pumpkin juice against the wall.

Salazar stood straight and repeated his sentence. "I told Yrrah about the prophecy and his destiny. He was looking for answers and I didn't want him to figure it out on his own. Someone had to tell him."

"And he ran off?" Helga said surprised. "That's not like him at all."

Godric was holding Salazar at sword point. "You told my almost five year old that the future of an entire world rests on his shoulders, in the same conversation that you told him he's been adopted and his real father tried to kill him? Are you insane?!"

"Well, someone had to do it!" Salazar yelled back. "We've all seen him in the library studying, looking up why he's different. You didn't answer him! He needed an answer!"

"But he's only five!" Rowena yelled back.

"Maybe we should stop arguing and focus on finding Yrrah." Helga said. "In case you didn't notice, it's started to rain. We all know what that means."

"Yrrah is sad." Merlin said. He put his cloak on. "We need to find him soon before he goes too far."

The group started searching, a few well-placed spells allowing them to stay dry as minutes turned into hours and their worry multiplied.

It was Godric who found the boy. Yrrah lay under a tree, shivering from the cold, his clothing soaked.

He had changed back into his normal self and had fallen into a light sleep. Without a moment of hesitation, Godric took his warm cloak off and wrapped it around his son while muttering warming and drying spells on the boy.

Yrrah's eyes opened, "Dad" breathed his soft voice.

"Sssssh Y. Go back to sleep. Daddy is right here." Godric whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry dad." Yrrah coughed a few times. "I shouldn't have run away, and then I wanted to come back, but I was lost and scared... and so tired. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we should have told you sooner. I should have been the one who told you." Godric shifted Yrrah in his arms. "Just know I'll always love you. You will always be my son, whether you're adopted or not."

"I love you too dad." The tired eyes closed. "I just wish you were really my dad by blood." Was whispered before his breath evened out and Yrrah fell back to sleep.

Sending a patronus to the others, he walked back to the castle. Yrrah was burning up and he wanted Helga to cure him before he got any worse.

Godric placed Yrrah on a small bed in the great hall. With a wave of his hand, he changed the tunic into warm pajamas and sat down to wait on the others. Helga and Rowena were the first to come back.

While Rowena cornered Godric, Helga healed Yrrah giving him a sleeping potion.

"He'll be fine in the morning." Helga announced and the others let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Muttered Salazar when he walked in with Merlin.

Godric quickly turned defensive again. "I'm not done with you! This is entirely your fault!"

"We're all to blame, we should have listened to Sal. Yrrah had a right to know." Helga said. "However, you shouldn't have told him alone."

"I know, I know." Grumbled Salazar.

Merlin sat at Yrrah's bedside, running his hand through the raven-black hairs. "What's in the past is in the past." He said looking down on the sleeping boy. "He knows his future now and while I believe it could have gone better, it also could have been a lot worse."

Godric had an idea how to be Yrrah's father in blood and told it to Merlin the next morning. "We'll offer the option to Yrrah but it will be his choice." Said the ancient wizard.

"Tell me what?" murmured Yrrah, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, there is a way I can become your father by blood, it's a ritual called blood adoption. You'll be my main heir, my son."

"Can you really do that? Can I be adopted by you and mom?" Yrrah asked jumping from his bed into his father's arms.

The ritual was conducted that afternoon, with the three wizards and two witches adopting the boy.

Merlin explained what was going to happen and what Yrrah's part was. Godric carefully cut the palm of the five-year-old's hand. The five adults soon had matching cuts. Each allowing a few drops of blood to drip from their palm into the cut on Yrrah's hand.

"Fate brought us to getter. Magic and blood will make us family." stated the adults. Yrrah repeated the words and the cut on each of their hands healed. "Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family." they intoned together.

A magic glow surrounded the five as Yrrah was adopted as the main heir of five powerful families.

His normally wild black hair was a bit more tame like his uncle's and his green eyes turned even more green so it looked like the killing curse that hit him many years ago. His father's nose became more prominent and you could see that he now had his mother's small ears. From his grandfather he got the Emrys birthmark on his left shoulder and from his aunt he got the soft hands of a healer.

Yrrah was looking at his reflection with wonder. "You tamed my hair."

"While you're now officially adopted, we couldn't love you more than we do now." Rowena said kissing the boy's lightning bolt scar.

"I love you too." Yrrah said hugging his mother back. "All of you."

The news did change Yrrah, not much, but it still did changed him. He still loved his family and he knew they loved him back, but knowing his destiny, he started to train harder than before.

Raising at five in the morning, he trained all day long until dinner and then he spend the evening studying the earth.

More than one night a week, Godric found him sleeping in front of the magic window, having watched a town or school, animals or a jungle until sleep claimed him.

An Elf called Onur started his lessons in 'jumping'. Within a week he had mastered the art of appearing and disappearing from place to place. According to the books he read, it was slightly different from the wizard way of traveling because it was soundless and Yrrah was able to jump longer distances and even dimensions. By his fifth birthday he knew this was the way he would travel back and forth between the Earth and Myth but according to Merlin it would take so much magic that it would take a week recharging if he wanted to go back. A trip back and forth between the Earth would mean missing two weeks in Myth while he recharged on Earth.

A more difficult power was the power to speak all languages. It required a lot of concentration and the five and a half year old had trouble sitting still for long. He wanted to train, to fight and his sword was just on his side doing nothing.

So Stoddard, a male Elf, taught him the art of meditating. By the time Yrrah was six he had perfected the technique and was able to meditate for hours at a time.

When the last power presented itself during speaking class, Yrrah was six and a half. Alanah taught him how to communicate, not with verbal words, but with telepathic powers. With this, the last of the ten powers was finally learned.

One night Merlin asked Yrrah to follow him to his office. Sitting on the rug before the fire with hot chocolate, Merlin asked Yrrah what he knew about the Crown of Magic.

"I read somewhere that the power of the crown was divided between the two royal houses. The most ancient and most noble house of Pendragon and the most ancient and most noble house of Emrys. But the book told me that both have died out." Recalled Yrrah.

"Until now, they were." Said Merlin.

Yrrah looked confused. "What do you mean grandpa?"

"When I was still alive on earth, my last name was Emrys. During the adoption, I made you my heir. You can claim my side of the crown when you arrive on earth."

"Born to wear the Crown of Magic." Mumbled Yrrah. "The prophecy."

"Yes, while the prophecy as a whole could mean so many different things, I believe that this part says exactly what it means. Even before you were born, somehow, they predicted that I or your father would adopt you." Merlin said. "Or even both."

The young prince frowned. "What has dad to do with the crown?"

"Your father was born as a first generation wizard." Explained the ancient man. "His parents feared his gift and he had no other choice than to run away. Hiding his gift, he offered his services as a knight to King Arthur. Back then I was in his court and noticed the powers Godric had and I told Arthur. King Arthur was also a first generation wizard and had to hide his gift as a young boy because his father wanted to ban all magic from his land. Arthur feared what his people would do when they found out so when his father died, he still hid his magic. Your dad was twelve when he offered to become a knight so he had to wait a few years. King Arthur, feeling pity for the child adopted him in secret, making Godric the main heir of Pendragon. Last week he passed that title over to you."

"I'm the prince of magic?" whispered Yrrah. "From both sides of the crown?"

"You are, Y." Merlin filled the mugs again with hot chocolate. "You're destined by prophecy to wear the crown but don't you ever forget that you received it out of love. Rule with your heart and you'll do great."

"You think so grandpa?" asked Yrrah. "What if I can't handle the pressure?"

"Then you have advisers and you can always come back home. Your grandfather knows all the

answers to all the problems." Grinned Merlin. "He's so smart and amazing and..."

Yrrah giggled as he threw himself into his grandfather's arms. "I know you are all those things grandpa. You're really amazing."

"Just amazing?" mussed Merlin, before he grinned and started a tickle war. One day Yrrah would be king, but for now he was just a child playing with his grandfather.

Yrrah made himself a timetable he followed every workday.

05.00 – Sword fighting with dad  
07.00 – Breakfast  
07.30 – Training with Dominic  
09.00 – Shape shifting class with Maeghen  
10.30 – Healing class with Aunty Helga  
12.00 – Lunch  
12.30 – Meditation  
14.30 – Speaking class with Stoddard  
16.00 – Telepathic class with Alanah  
17.30 – Dinner  
18.00 – Library, Study  
19.30 – Bed

On the weekends Yrrah practiced combining the powers. This was only interrupted when one of the other teachers wanted to borrow him so the other powers stayed strong.

Yrrah loved to run around the lake and Godric loved to spend time with his son, so every Saturday and Sunday morning they headed out at seven to run a few laps. Afterwards, Yrrah showed his father what he had learned that week and they practiced with their swords.

Salazar and Yrrah worked on potions most Sunday afternoons. Yrrah had a special talent for them and unknown to the small boy had Salazar asked Merlin to obtain a Mastery for the boy so he wouldn't have to waste time in potions class at Hogwarts.

Days went by, months quickly passing. Winter turned back to spring, then to summer and autumn.

The chosen one continued to grow, physically but also in power and wisdom.

Yrrah sat by the magical window watching a playground somewhere unknown on the planet that

should feel like his home but never would, Myth was and always would be home to him.

"What are you doing my son?" Godric asked walking up to him. "We missed you during dinner." The older man sat down and pulled the soon to be eight year old onto his lap. With his sharp mind and the raw magic flowing through his veins, Yrrah was already defeating most Elves from the village. Within a few months his training would be completed.

"I ́m sorry, I was just..." Yrrah ́s voice trailed off, still looking out of the window while leaning against his father's strong chest.

"Dreaming of a normal life?" Godric guessed.

Yrrah bit his lip but still nodded. "I'm so sorry dad, I love you all and I love being with you and the

Elves here in Myth… sometimes I just wish I could see children my age… normal children. The Elves are nice and I really like them but the only time I get to go there is for training or when one of you guys are visiting and the older Elves don't want to play with me because I'm too small orbecause I'll be a prince some day and some are scared of me just because I'm different. I just want one friend who wants to play with me and knows my destiny and isn't scared or looks at me like I'm some royal."

Godric wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of his son. "I get it Yrrah, every child should have the right to a normal childhood."

"Then why do I have to stay here?" Yrrah asked, his hand on the window glass. "I want to play dad. I want to play with kids my age like them. Why can't I just go for a little while?. Onur could come with me and he could make the jump to earth and I could jump back. Only for a few days."

Godric sighed and pulled Yrrah even closer. "It ́s too dangerous for you out there Yrrah. We can ́t

come with you to protect you and only one elf as protection isn't nearly enough. You know this son."

"But if I could go for just one week. I'd be back really soon." The boy begged. "You'd be able to watch me through your window. I just..."

"You will Yrrah, but not now." Godric promised. "When you completed your training and are ready to fulfil your destiny on earth. But for now, you need to remain in Myth, where we can protect and train you for your future."

"But what if I don't want to fight? I've been trained for as long as I can remember to end the darkness of the wizard world." Yrrah struggled out of the knights arms. A bit hesitantly, Godric him go. "Trained to rule and save them, but no one fought for me when that man brought me to Riddle. No one fought for me to keep me on the earth. I read the books, only those who have died or those who won't be missed can come to Myth. I wasn't dead, so obviously no one thought it was strange that I suddenly wasn't there anymore. Sometimes I have dreams of a woman with red hair and my eyes who tells me she loves me. They had to be lies. Why would I train here to save them?"

"You read the knight book I gave you?" Godric received a look saying, 'are you kidding me?' "Off course you did. I'm a knight, my father was one and his father was a knight. My son was a knight, before he turned dark with Salazar's daughter, you're my son too so you'll be one too the moment I deem you ready. One of the most important rules is that a knight must defend and uphold the pure, innocent, and helpless. There are so many people that never knew you, should they suffer the same fate because of those who failed you?"

Yrrah sat down again. "I guess not." He sighed. "Sometimes I'm so glad to be me, because I get to live here and learn so much, learning to use my powers. Then I see the children on earth playing. Is it selfish to want the best of both worlds?"

"It's human, and even with all the powers you have, you're still human." Godric said, a smile spreading on his lips when Yrrah crawled onto his lap again like he was a toddler instead of an eight year old. "In five myth years you'll be going to Hogwarts. There you'll find friends for life who will, just like you, get the best of both worlds from the moment you step on the train. And the best part is that if you find it's not worth it, you'll always have a home right here."

"You won't be angry if I can't do it?" Yrrah asked with a small voice.

"I'll never be angry with you. I love you too much." The knight reassured.

Looking up to his father, Yrrah grinned. "Even if I get sorted into Slytherin? Will you still love me then?"

A shudder went through Godric. "Well, I have to think about it." Sad eyes looked up, breaking Rick's heart. "Of course I would still love you. You're my son. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt the way I feel about you?" Yrrah shook his head, resting back against his dad. "Nothing could ever stop me from loving you, not even getting sorted into uh, Slytherin."

"Thanks dad." Yrrah yawned.

Godric watched his son eyes close. "Anytime." He shifted Yrrah in his arms so he could lay in a more comfortable position as his son drifted off to sleep.

"I never thought you could be so wise." whispered Helga, leaning in the doorway.

Flashing his charming grin to his younger sister he stood up, placing Yrrah's head on his shoulder.

"There is more to me than just my amazing handsome looks."

"Not meaning to inflate your ego even more, but Yrrah really needed to hear that." Helga rubbed the boy's back. "He lives in a world he doesn't belong to but still loves. I know I had a hard time learning to live here."

"I don't remember you doubting that we loved you." Godric said. "And you didn't die before you came here."

"No, but I died here after I lived a life on the earth with, while short, a normal childhood. I had friends my age. I had parents who worked and I went to a Sunday school with children my age. I was able to come here because no one would miss me. After you guys passed on, I was all alone on the earth and saw the most horrible side of the human race. It was different for all of us and you know that."

"I know, I know. Why is this a problem now though?" Godric looked to the sleeping child. "Yesterday he was happy and now..."

"Merlin had a theory." Helga said. "Look out that window. Snow is falling, the children are having a vacation. I know you don't care much for the earth since you left it but this is their holiday season. Ever heard of Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Rick looked out of the window. "No, not really."

"Families come together from all over the world to spend it together with their loved ones. Yrrah asked him about it a few weeks ago." explained Helga.

"So?" the man looked clueless.

"I take it back, you still are an airhead." Helga sighed. "I'll spell it out for you. One, Yrrah looks out of his window to see families loving each other, children playing. Two, his biological father didn't want him and left him to die. Three, he doesn't have any family other than five people who are way older than him. My guess is his abandonment issues play a part in this breakdown. He wants to celebrate Christmas, but doesn't know how to tell us."

"He's a smart child. He would tell me if he wanted something." Godric replied.

"We sometimes forget that Yrrah learns more everyday than an earthling does." The two walked towards Yrrah's room. "All my tests on Yrrah's health come back with the same results. Yrrah is eight in body and mind. He has learned to act older because he learns so much every day. Because of this we sometimes forget he's still a child."

With a soft hand Godric placed Yrrah on his bed, tucking the boy in and kissing his forehead. "I wish I could give him what he wants, but it isn't safe for him to go to earth. At least not until he can leave for Hogwarts were our wards will keep him somewhat safer."

"You could give him a Christmas." Helga hinted. "It would mean a lot to him."

Godric nodded. "I'll ask Row for books on the holiday and try the best I can."

Helga closed the door while thinking to herself, 'It's still weird to see him this way.' With that thought she smiles and wanders off, leaving the father and son alone for the night.

True to his word Godric arranges for them to have the first Christmas in Myth. The small family chooses to have a simple celebration where they exchange presents. Everyone pulls a name from a hat and then makes something special for that person.

Yrrah was bouncing in his seat. He had pulled his father's name and, with the help of Dominic, created a magical sword with the engraving, 'Godric Gryffindor'. The stones in the hilt came from a mountain he had jumped to. Red and gold, just like his father's tunic.

"I want to give mine first." Godric said, passing a present to his older sister. "Here Row, this is yours."

She opened the box and pulled out a tiara made from twigs. "Wicked witch of the south." Said a piece of parchment.

"Thanks Rick." Said the woman while the siblings laughed.

Merlin noticed the pout on his grandsons face and sighed. Was it really too much to ask for one night with normal presents? He just hoped that the others... an explosion got his attention. Looking around he could see that Helga's face was covered with black dust and her hair was a mess while Salazar and Godric were laughing their asses off.

"I'm starting to hate this holiday." Groaned Helga pulling a rock out of the box in the shape of a reindeer.

Merlin saw Yrrah wince at those harsh words.

Helga got Salazar back with biting teeth while Rowena gave Merlin a book, _How to get a decent witch._

Merlin looked closer at the eight year old. Was that a tear slipping down Yrrah's face? While his children were laughing, Merlin made his way over to Yrrah, but before he reached the boy he dashed out the room. Leaving four puzzled grown-up behind.

"You couldn't act normal for one night." Merlin raised his voice with anger. "I'm disappointed in all of you. You knew how much this meant to Yrrah and you act like a group of toddlers. But don't listen to me. Here Godric, Yrrah made this for you. I hope you like it."

Shoving the present in Godric's arms, Merlin ran after Yrrah.

With shaking hands Godric opened the present. The sword was magnificent. "What have I done?" Godric groaned.

"We're all at fault brother." Salazar said. "Let's find Yrrah, see if we can apologize."

The group found Merlin standing at the entry hall. "Where is Y?" Rowena asked.

"Gone," Merlin said with a glare.

"What do you mean gone?" Helga asked.

Merlin walked towards the stairs. Shoulders slumped. "Yrrah wanted to be alone and I couldn't stop him. He promise me that he wouldn't go to the earth so he went to the Elves village instead. Dominic will take care of him. You truly messed up this time. I hope this was worth your laugh."

Yrrah ran as fast as he could through the forest. Tears ran down his cheeks but he refused to acknowledge them. How could they do this to him? All families showed their love to each other at Christmas time. Children gave their parents hugs and presents were given around. Why did they ruin his first Christmas?

Tripping over a tree branch, Yrrah rolled down the small hill. Closing his eyes he prayed for the tears to stop. He couldn't act like a child now! He has a destiny! People could die if he wasn't trained enough. He had read the books in the library, and glimpsed the nervous looks in his family's eyes when they thought he wasn't looking.

The wind began to blow as rain started to fall. "Stupid emotions." Muttered Yrrah, but then he felt something. A source of magic, calling him.

Crawling on hand and knees he found a nest with five eggs. Noticing the patterns decorating the eggs, Yrrah closed his eyes for a second to remember the meaning of them. "_There are many kinds of phoenixes but the five most rare are water, earth, fire, air and the golden phoenix. They reflect their bonded who are always masters to one of the ten magical powers. _

_Water phoenixes belong to the kind of person that likes to be left alone. While they love to have company, even encourage it, they feel better when they have alone time. They are very good listeners and their friends love them for that. If they were to choose they would rather stay home and read then go out and be crazy. They are sometimes too involved in their studies and forget the world around them. Water phoenix are famous for their intelligent bonded. Possible magical powers are perfect memory or being able to speak every tongue. _

_Earth phoenixes belong to humans with respect for the nature around them. They enjoy long walks through different environments, taking in the beauty of life. Their bonded can pack a bag and leave their life without that much regret, making it hard for them to get more than one close friend. Just like water phoenix, earth phoenixes are at peace when left alone, to work instead of study. Earth phoenixes are famous for their care for others, human or not. Possible magical powers are telepathic or Wandless magic. _

_A fire phoenix are found mostly around dominate bonded. They love to show off their colours and are proud of their looks, loving to be the centre of attention. They are brave but don't always stop to think about their actions. Fire phoenix are famous for their protective nature, they protect their loved ones with their life. Possible magical powers are creating of magical artefacts or jumping. _

_Air phoenix chose to be close to the playful ones. Whether it's a prank or a party they are found surrounded by people laughing with them, using their powers more to play than for good. They would rather enjoy life than study or work making it hard to live with the water and earth phoenix. An air phoenix is most comfortable with other air and (sometimes with) fire phoenixes. Air phoenix are not scared to take a risk and are loyal to their true friends, whatever happens. Possible magical powers are shape shifter or healing._

_A golden phoenix has been spotted three times throughout history so not much is known about them or their bonded. They bond themselves with one person and never seek another companion. It was rumoured that Merlin had a golden phoenix who was killed in a battle by Morgana, this was later proven untrue when they discovered that Merlin had a small dragon as familiar. The guess is they present the power of Elemental or wish magic, the two most rarest powers._

_Every sort of phoenix has its own pattern on the egg telling the finder what kind of phoenix will be born. A phoenix will stay in the egg until a child who is pure of heart and mind, their bonded, touches their shell. This makes phoenix rare because only when a bonded touches the egg before he or she reaches maturity will the phoenix will be born." Yrrah told himself. "The phoenix learns about their bonded and will grow with them. They will teach them right from wrong, dark from light. Phoenixes are said to be immortal, only after a bonded dies will the phoenix find a new companion but they will never bond again. Until their bonded shows an act of maturity phoenixes are fragile and easy to kill._"

Opening his eyes again, Yrrah softly spoke. "The prophecy spoke of a child pure of heart, and if I am the chosen one... If I'm a bonded to one of you, you should open at my touch." Was it selfish to assume that he was that pure of heart to be chosen as a bonded? While his family was sure he was the chosen one from the prophecy of Morgana, Yrrah wasn't so sure yet. So what if he's able to master all ten powers? Never before had a child grow up in Myth, maybe that is the reason.

Well the books never said anything about being harmed if a child touched an egg. Only when you destroy one with the intention of hurting the baby birds. Those harming a baby phoenix in egg were stripped of their magic.

Yrrah studied the eggs closer. The first one was a water phoenix, proven by the dark blue color with runes. The second looked like an earth phoenix, green-brown with the runes completing it. The light blue egg with wind patterns on it should come from air phoenix and the red with gold a fire phoenix. The last was a white egg with silver piping. If he guessed correctly that was a golden phoenix egg, never found before or so the book had said..

"The most logical answers for me would be Earth or Water, and of course, those two are both here. What do I enjoy more, study or work, listening or walking?" After a minute of consideration, Yrrah touched the green-brown egg. Nothing happened so he touched the blue egg, then the fire and air. "You've got to be kidding me." Yrrah whispered as he touched the white egg with silver. A pulse of magic filled him and a warm light surrounded the eight year old.

Covering his eyes to protect them, Yrrah didn't see the small bird climbing from his prison.

* * *

**Didn't get anymore reviews for the last chapter but I did get PM and many off you followed and/favourite this story. Thanks! So keep following and maybe leave a review? **

**xoxo Flora**


	4. Becoming an elf Warrior

**Still don't own anything. And everyone say thanks to my beta who made this chapter readable...**

_Covering his eyes to protect them, Yrrah didn't see the small bird climbing from her prison. _

"_Don't be afraid my child."_ Spoke a voice filled with love. "_The light is gone and nothing can harm you with me here. Tell me your name, child." _

Letting his hands fall, Yrrah saw the bird sitting in front of him. She was beautiful, her feathers were golden with the longer feathers in her wings having a soft touch of red, and her eyes were as green as his. "I'm Yrrah ma'am." He said ever so soft.

"_Well Yrrah, my name is_ _Éowyn, and you don't have to say ma'am to me little one." _She rubbed her head against his cheek. "_I can feel how powerful you are, the strength of your heart is pulling me closer to you but your emotions are all over the place blocking me from entering it yet. We're bonded my human. Do you know what that means or do you need me to explain?"_

"I read about it." Yrrah said, enjoying the soft warm head against his cheek. "You and I are bonded now, right? So we'll be friends and play and you'll never leave me?"

"_I'm yours as you're mine to protect." _Said Éowyn with a nod. "_We're one, so I can read your mind, as you can read mine. We're one until one of us passes to the other world."_

"But we're in the next world and you're immortal." Said Yrrah.

"_Yes and no, I'll be immortal when you've reached maturity and while you can't die of age or diseases here, you can die in war."_

"So I need to keep you safe until I'm seventeen." Yrrah said with a nod. "Uhm, I was going to the village."

"_I know, I have your memories."_ Éowyn said. "_You could send me away so I could grow or what I would prefer, you could give me a place in your heart. We're one, I'm your guide as the days pass on will I train you."_

"I read about that." Clearing his mind of emotions, Yrrah concentrated on his connection with the bird who sent feelings of love and safety back. The feelings calmed him and the golden phoenix felt more like a part of him then a familiar. "You really want to stay close to me all the time?"

"_I already am." _A new warm feeling filled Yrrah as the light erupted again.

In the village, Yrrah was greeted by a waiting Dominic.

"There you are child," he sighed, "I was worried when it took you so long to arrive but I can imagine you needed time to clear your head." Dominic frowned when he saw a golden glow in Yrrah's eyes but refrained himself from asking about it. "Come young warrior, lets get you settled in." The older warrior had taken a liking to the smaller boy soon after he had started his training. Yrrah had a feeling for weapons, give him a sword, bow and arrow or a dagger and after some hard training he would quickly have it mastered.

After Yrrah had curled up on the small bed in the small cottage and was sleeping, Dominic sent a massager to Merlin to let the older man know their charge was safe.

Dominic's appreciation of Yrrah grew in the days the boy spent with him. Every morning he ran and practiced until it was time for his classes. The older humans were ignored and Yrrah jumped away to the secret trainings field Dominic had showed him every time his family came to the village. Dominic could see the pain in Godric's eyes but it was nothing compared with the pain visible in Yrrah's green eyes when he looked at his family. That they had hurt the boy was clear, but Dominic didn't understand exactly why Yrrah was hurt. How could the boy be upset by a ruined holiday? It was just an earthly celebration.

"He has roots in three worlds." Merlin tried to explain when he visited a few days later. "Earth, us and the Elves. The others made fun of an important tradition of earth. Something Yrrah really needed to experience. The tradition shows how much family members love one another and by ruining it. what is the most logical explanation in an eight year olds mind?"

"That they don't love him." Concluded Dominic. "Did you know he's been speaking Elvish since he arrived? His pointy ears are hidden under his newly blond hair and last night he prayed with us to Mother Nature. In our own language. I think Yrrah has difficulties with deciding which group he belongs to. The Elves, who have adopted him as our own, you guys and his official earth roots. I think he's just confused."

Merlin nodded. "I understand your reasoning, and this is something he has to figure out on his own. He'll realize soon that we love him, but I don't think Yrrah wants to see anyone until he realizes it." Merlin said standing up. "Thank you, warrior Dominic, for taking care of Yrrah."

"He's no trouble at all." The Elf gave the wizard a hand. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe put a good word in for you somewhere."

"Don't pressure him." Merlin advised. "Yrrah will see right through it and will be gone faster than you can say '_sorry'_."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dominic said looking out the small window, where Yrrah was sitting on the grass. While it was winter on Earth, it was summer in Myth. It was warm so the grass was a bit yellow, except around Yrrah, around him there was the grass green and flowers blossoming. A golden mist surrounded him as he flew a few inch above the grass. "He's really a remarkable young man."

"That he is." Merlin sent a look of longing at his grandson. "Keep him safe."

"I will." Promised the Elf.

The day after Merlin left, Dominic watched from that same window as the small boy used his sword against four older students. The telepathic gift gave him the advantage of knowing what the others were planning but he was still smaller and outnumbered. However, something had happened in the last few days that seemed to make Yrrah stronger and more prepared. Yrrah was winning when a loud clash was heard from the center of the village. The group looked up, their swords raised in the direction of the crash.

"ATTACK! FIRE WOLF!" was shouted.

Dominic ran toward the group, yelling, "You four, go help protect the village. Yrrah, go with the children."

"But I want to help!" protested the youngest.

"No protesting." Yelled Dominic, pulling out his own sword. "I promised to protect you. Now GO!"

Yrrah took two children by the hand and jumped to the training field where all of the children, weman and non-warriors were gathered. As time ticked by, more men left to help the warriors to protect their home village.

The moment the group of men disappeared, a new wolf appeared. Yrrah, being Yrrah, sent a call for help towards the village and castle before charging at the animal. He yelled in the wolfs language for it to leave them be.

"_Watch out my child, it could hurt you." _SaidÉowyn.

"_Whatever happens Éowyn,_ _stay safe. It's an order." _Yrrah commanded in his head before speaking out loud. "_Last warning. Leave now and I won't hurt you."_

"_Why young speaker_." Said the male. "_We're hungry. Two female Elves and we'll take our leave_."

"_I will never sacrifice my family or close ones for the life of others. I'm not my biological father_." Growled Yrrah. "_Leave while you can or I'll make you leave."_

"_What do you think you can do youngster?" _ Growled the wolf, sending fire around them.

Yrrah waved his sword, killing the flames with his elemental power. "_Fire won't hurt me."_ The two maintained eye contact while they made attempts to get close enough to attack the other.

The wolf jumped towards Yrrah, who stepped out of the way and pointed his sword in position. In that instant, Yrrah made a possibly fatal mistake, while focusing on the animal in front of him, he assumed that the others would warn him if any more dangers presented themselves. Yrrah would soon learn an important lesson, you should never trust someone else with your safety.

"_WATCH OUT YRRAH!" _Yelled Éowyn, but it was too late.

As teeth sank into his right arm, his sword arm, this sword sank into the chest of the male. Releasing the sword, he used his wandless magic to blast the female wolf away from him. Once she no longer had her teeth in his arm he began throwing spells at her since his sword arm was now hanging uselessly at his side.

Only when the fire wolf fell down and stayed there, did he, pulling with his left hand, remove his sword from the chest of the male fire wolf.

Éowyn was shaking in fear inside him but somehow still managing to yell at the small boy for forgetting his surroundings.

A panicked cry of, "Yrrah," quickly reached the boy's ears. Turning around, he saw a man standing on the edge of the woods. Yrrah let his sword fall and, cradling his arm, he ran towards his father.

"Dad!" sobbed the eight year old.

Godric felt his heart beating erratically from fright when he saw the bloody figure of his son standing near two of the most dangerous creatures in Myth. Fire wolves killed everything in their path, two seasoned warriors were currently in critical condition after suffering burns from one. That Yrrah would be able to fight their fire with his elemental powers gave the brave knight no comfort at all.

Yrrah, crying and bloody, jumped into his father's arms.

"Yrrah," sighed Godric, inhaling the scent of his son's hair. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Still sobbing Yrrah showed his father his injured arm.

"Oh Y." He rubbed the boy's back and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. "HELGA! HERE! NOW!" Godric shouted. Within seconds, a group appeared from within the woods.

"Mom!" Yrrah yelled as he reached out for Rowena.

She took the boy from Godric and started issuing orders, "Godric, you and Sal go help the Elves. Helga will help Yrrah. Merlin, go find your friend. I want to know what happened!"

"No daddy, don't leave me." Begged Yrrah, clinging to his mother.

While he didn't want to leave his son in this condition, years of battle training let him no choice. "I'll be back soon Y." Godric promised. "I need to check on the others. I'll be back really soon. Promise, I won't be far."

Helga gave the scared boy a calming draught that knocked him out. Now she could look at his injured limb without feeling as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest by the sobs of her nephew. Placing her hands around the wound, she let her magic flow. "There, all healed. He probably won't wake until the morning, but he'll be fine."

Merlin changed the ripped Elven fabric that Yrrah wore into soft pyjamas with a small wave of his wand. "According to the witnesses, Yrrah killed the two fire wolves on his own." He said softly, "The first by sword and the second one by magic after his arm was injured."

"He fought with honour, as my daughter told you." Elandorr said, "He spoke with the enemy, giving him a chance to back down before fighting with his sword rather than magic. Only when the second arrived and he was injured by the surprise attack, did he switch to magic. He fought as a warrior and he'll be rewarded as a warrior for saving the lives of my people."

Godric came back, taking Yrrah from Rowena and laying the small head on his strong shoulder so the knight could feel the soft puffs of breath tickling his neck. "I'm sure he'll be honored, but I'm taking my son home for the night. The situation in the village is under control."

Merlin looked at "Helga, Sal, I need you two to stay here for a while. Help the elves who are injured."

The two nodded and went with Elandorr back to the village. Dominic pushed one of Yrrah's teachers to Godric. "I'm Onur, I would like to offer my services to bring Yrrah home so he can lie in his own bed."

"Onur is Yrrah's jump teacher." Dominic said.

Godric accepted the ride and within seconds he was standing in front of the castle. After thanking the Elf, he walked to his own bedroom.

Never before had the Gryffindor felt as scared as he did when he saw Yrrah standing there with blood everywhere. Power was radiating off him and somehow, the knight knew that Yrrah has only used a part of his powers to end both wolves.

Yrrah was a warrior now, there was no denying it.

Placing the small eight year old on his chest, Godric drifted off to sleep. His dreams featuring an older Yrrah, standing next to him in times of battle.

The older ones were worried about how clingy Yrrah became the day following the attack, but Yrrah was a Gryffindor at heart, like his dad, so he had turned around by the second day. On that day, Yrrah started to train again.

Godric, was awoken on the fourth day by the wards on Yrrah's room going off, telling the father his son left the room. The sun was climbing but hadn't yet reached the top of the forest trees. Yrrah started his run around the lake, his chest and feet bare, sword strapped around his back.

The small boy flat out refused to talk about either of the fights, with his family about Christmas and with the fire wolfs. Dominic and Elandorr visited on the sixth day, bringing the news that the village was recovering and expressing their worry for Yrrah. Yrrah nodded, thanked them for their concern but quickly stated that he was fine and started training again.

"Your son trained hard before but now…" Dominic said to Godric while they watched from a window how Yrrah blasted transformed rocks into pieces, wincing from the blast of the explosion. Yrrah created an illusion of dragons, sending them towards some rock's as a diversion and while sending fire and ice around them as an attack. "I have never seen so much power in one living being. He was holding back before."

"This was the first time he had to use his training." Godric softly replied, wincing when he saw some rocks clip Yrrah and bloody scratches appear. A second later no wounds were visible. "I can only guess how it changed him. We agreed not to interfere until he goes too far."

"I have known Yrrah for eight years now, I've seen him grow in earth years and learn in myth years." Said Elandorr, "It's so easy to forget he's only eight in mind and body."

Rowena joined them, "Merlin told me your ritual of a warrior." Was softly said. "It means that they will blood adopt Yrrah."

"This ritual." Godric asked. "It will help my son fulfil his destiny?"

Elandorr nodded. "Every Elf, once awarded warrior status, will be adopted by his, or her, master. With that he'll receive a power boost and earn his armor."

"Just what we need, an even stronger Yrrah." Salazar groaned, walking up with Helga. "He's sweeping the floor with me since he mastered the Elementals, but I sometimes manage to almost win."

"Uhm Sal dear," Helga said a bit hesitant. "Yrrah is holding back afraid he'll hurt any of you. I guess he means to preserve you guys' self-esteem as well."

"You mean that my eight year old doesn't royally kick my ass because he's afraid to hurt my feelings?" Screeched Godric. "Ooh that's way too Hufflepuff for me to handle."

Both witches looked angry at the knight. "You better not let him hear that." Rowena scowled. "He's scared enough as it is. Thinking he let you down may be the thing that breaks the little guy."

"Besides that, what's wrong with being a Puff?" Helga demanded to know. "At least he's loyal and a hard worker. I would love to see him sorted into my house."

"Those houses, Yrrah told me about them but I don't really understand." Dominic never looked away from his honorable nephew, the eight year old had put his powers to rest and was meditating in the field. It still amazed the warrior how the nature surrounding him changed every time Yrrah pulled that golden mist around him. "What is needed to be sorted into a particular house?"

"Merlin sorts the new students, on the first of September on earth, Merlin meditates and becomes a hat that can see the real child" Salazar explained. "He sings some song to them, explaining the houses. It changes every year but comes down to this:

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;_

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's is purest."  
_

"So summarized." Rowena said quickly. "Students of Gryffindor are typically brave, daring, and chivalrous, Ravenclaw students tend to be clever, witty, intelligent, and knowledgeable, Hufflepuff students are friendly, fair-minded, modest, and hard-working and Slytherin is known for their cunning and ambitions. On earth Slytherin is known for their darkness but that is because of an incorrect translation. Sal once said, "_I'll teach just those whose __ancestry__ is purest." _He meant with ancestry the up bring, he wanted children from a proper home who he doesn't have to teach how to behave. Sal never liked to raise children, even with Yrrah, he's an uncle."

"But an awesome Uncle." grumbled the Slytherin, his arms crossed.

"I see," smiled Elandorr, "And Yrrah fits in all those houses? Where will he end up?"

Helga took this question. "If a student fits in more than one house, which is more often than not, Merlin looks at which quality the student likes the most about him- or herself, these are mostly muggleborn students. Magical raised students find it important to end up in the same house as their parents or siblings. In some families it's really important. One example is the Black family, except for one they all went to Slytherin for centuries, not because they're all that cunning but because they literally begged to be sorted there. However, about two earthly decades ago young Sirius Black didn't care about his family's wishes and ended up in Gryffindor. From what Merlin read of his brother a few years later, Sirius was disowned and cast out the family for joining Gryffindor."

"For being brave instead of cunning?" Dominic asked unbelieving. "Earthlings are strange beings."

"Hey!" protested Godric. "My son is an earthling."

"And yet has only one memory of the place he's from." Dominic reacted. "Merlin told me that Yrrah has three roots, earth, Myth and Elf, so two-thirds weird and the elvish part is normal."

"Dream on my friend, dream on." Laughed Godric.

That evening, after Dominic and Elandorr took their leave, an exhausted Yrrah made his way into the great hall. His hair was wet from his shower and the group noticed it was shorter. He wore his light blue elves robes with his sword at his side.

After everyone was seated and had a plate in front of them, spoke Merlin up. "Yrrah, do you remember when we discussed blood adoption?"

The eight year old sent his father a withered look, while sprinkling his vegetable porridge with a potion of his own design, one that made everything taste better. "Of course, the day my name went from just Yrrah to Yrrah MyrddinArthur Pendragon Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Emrys isn't something I would easily forget, even without my eidetic memory."

"Well, I…" Helga coughed and Merlin corrected himself. "We know that you don't like to talk about it but the elves want to honour you by making you an elf warrior. Every warrior is adopted by his teacher and Dominic has offered to be the main teacher representing you."

Merlin studied Yrrah's face but couldn't see any clear emotions. Ever since Yrrah killed the fire wolf, he kept his emotions behind a mask when it was a serious situation. Dominic said he saw the determination first when he started training after 'Christmas', but now it was constant. It gave everyone the creeps, seeing the eight year old without his usual smile. "Being adopted by the elves will give you another power boost, mostly in the powers you've been taught by the Elves themselves. Besides that, receiving the warrior title is an honor. I know going to the village is the last thing you probably want right now…"

"I'll go." Yrrah said with a soft voice, taking a bite of his steak.

Four voices spoke at once. "You will?"

"But you… and I… Scared… You… hurt…" Godric stuttered before he gave up with a confused "huh?"

"I'm might just be eight, but I have a responsibility, not just to some people, but to an entire planet." Yrrah said, refusing to look into anyone's eyes, choosing to look outside instead. "I know that, I know the prophecies, I know that one day I'll have to put an end to dark lord Tom Riddle. I'm not stupid, I've researched every book since you guys told me about my destiny. I don't know everything, but I have to work with what I have." The last words were whispered before the boy continued this time looking up into the eyes of the others. "But the first time I had to prove myself, the first time I was in danger, I failed. I got hurt and after that I started acting like the child I still am. I was angry at myself for letting my shield down. I know I have to be brave to fulfill my destiny, I'm sorry if my reaction afterwards disappointed you." He raised his hand when Rowena looked like interrupting. "Let me finish. I was meditating when I realized something. I blamed myself for being scared, I asked myself how can I save people, kill Tom Riddle, if I run crying to my dad after, refusing to let him go? Then I realized I'm still eight. So, it's sort of okay to be afraid, thatwas the first time I was scared and in danger. While watching my window last night, I saw children my age run crying towards their parents for scratches or mean words. I can only imagine how they would react after almost being killed and severely injured. It was awful, but I learned a lot that day so I'm kind of glad it happened. I don't think I'll not be scared next time either but that's okay because I'm eight and I'm not planning on turning into a cold hearted killer anyway. That doesn't mean I don't need every advantage I can get though."

His family stared at Yrrah with their mouth hanging open.

Rowena was the first to collect her thoughts. "You sound older than Merlin when you speak that way."

"How in the name of Merlin's curly nose hair did you got from a child to this?" Sal said ignoring Merlin's glare.

Yrrah send the group a grin. "I found my patronus and moral guide, the last few days I've been training with the help of some sort of guide."

"You can't mean…" Merlin whispered.

Yrrah smiled. "I want you guys to meet my familiar." A golden Phoenix, who couldn't be older than a few weeks, flashed next to Yrrah, the eight year old petting the magnificent bird and allowing the golden creature to take its place on his shoulder. The bird rubbing her head against Yrrah's cheek. "Her name is Éowyn, she appeared that first night I stayed in the village."

"And you didn't mention this before because?" Godric asked.

Yrrah looked at Éowyn, they seemed to have a silent conversation before Yrrah answered, "She's still a bit upset at me for ordering her to stay safe so she's been ordering me around and the last few days I was too tired to speak. That and she's angry at you guys for Christmas," Éowyn nudged him with her head. "and at me for getting myself hurt, she's a bit protective."

"_And don't you forget that." _ Said she, the others could only hear the phoenix singing.

"I take it you've already mastered the transition into one being?" asked Merlin,

Yrrah looked confused. "Éowyn and I have been one since we met. The only way I could keep her safe and hidden from everyone, until she had grown, is to carry her in my heart. The transition is natural for us, what's there to master?"

"So let me summarize, I thought I would have to deal with a scared nephew/son but I find myself replaced." Salazar said huff. "Well I know my place."

Éowyn chirped a new song, which Yrrah translated. "Éowyn wants me to tell you no one will be replaced, we're one and I'm still the same but I'll have a guide now. She won't come between us."

"I'm glad Yrrah." Rowena pulled the boy on her lap. "Uncle Sal will turn around quickly, I remember when I found my familiar, it was an owl and I've never felt more complete than with her by my side."

"Where is she now mom?" Yrrah asked curious while suppressing a yawn.

"When I died she followed me in my heart, I still hear her when I need someone." Rowena smiled softly rocking and rubbing her sons back. "The same happened with your dad and grandpa. Uncle Sal misses his Snakey, that's why he's acting like an old grump."

"I'm not!" protested the Slytherin.

"You so are!" Godric smiled. "Enough about that, tomorrow we'll go to the village and…" a glance to his sleeping son made him softly laugh. "I'll take him, you should stop over exhausting him." He said, directing a scowl at Éowyn. Lifting Yrrah into his arms, the knight couldn't help but smile when his son turned in his arms to place his ear against Godric's heart.

Éowyn flew up, changed into a light that surrounded Yrrah, before vanishing. Godric discovered a small birthmark of Éowyn had appeared on Yrrah's chest as he changed his son into a pair of pajamas.

"I'm proud of you my boy." Godric whispered before tucking him in.

Yrrah was running around, Éowyn flying around him. Laughter sounded throughout the forest as Yrrah pushed the air around him so his feet left the ground.

"It's been a long time since he looked so care free." Helga mused. "We should have seen it, the tight training program, the longing look at other children. No wonder that Yrrah forgot he's still a child."

"He needs those lessons to defeat my heir." Salazar said with a downfallen look. "I will never forgive myself is Yrrah gets hurt because we failed to teach him."

"Yrrah hasn't lost a magical battle since two winters ago." Said Godric. "He'll be deathly with a sword one day, he's too small to harm someone yet but when he's older…"

"Éowyn will help him find the child in himself." Rowena decided. "I won't send a completely matured child to Hogwarts. They'll think he's not been properly raised. They could try to take him away from us."

"I would like to see them try." Salazar snorted.

Helga swatted the back of his head. "This is serious. We know that Yrrah can jump back when he wants from where he is but do you think that Yrrah would consider going back to earth if they want to keep him from us. Remember how long it took to convince Yrrah that he needs to live up to the prophecies?"

"I know." Salazar admitted. "I don't understand children. One moment he doesn't want to go to the earth because he doesn't feel he belongs there and doesn't want to miss us and the next day he is begging us to let him go."

"Yrrah wants the best of both worlds, he sees the children of earth and wants the same but with us there with him. He doesn't care where he is, myth of earth. The boy wants us and children his age." Merlin explained. "Hopefully for the next five years Éowyn will be enough."

"Myth years right?" Godric asked insecure. "Because I promised him he could go when he turns eleven."

"Myth years, the day after Yrrah's eleventh birthday he will leave for earth." Spoke Merlin softly. The twinkle in his eyes appeared as they heard childish giggling.

"Stop Éowyn that tickles." Laughed Yrrah, the boy was laying in the grass and his phoenix was poking his sides.

Godric suppressed the urge to join his son and cleared his throat. "Y, we're nearing the village. It's time to change and time for Éowyn to go to safety."

"Okay dad." Yrrah giggled looking at Éowyn before the light surrounded Yrrah and the phoenix was gone. The father helped Yrrah out of the warrior tunic and into the ceremonial elf robes. The robes were light blue/silver with soft sandals and a special place for his sword, bow and arrow so they were there but not in sight.

As if he weighed nothing, Yrrah was lifted onto Godric's shoulders. "We don't want your new clothing get dirty." Said Godric holding onto Yrrah's ankles.

"But dad, that's what cleaning spells are for."

"Just let me do this okay Y?" Godric said. "I have a hard time seeing you grow older and not needing me anymore now you have Éowyn."

Yrrah rested his cheek on the top of Godric's head. "Dad, I'll always need you." Said Yrrah. "Éowyn is a part of me, she can't replace people, she just makes me more… me. I will always need my dad."

"When I got Simba, I went with him, leaving my home." Admitted Godric. "I don't regret my decision but I don't want you to do the same."

"Dad, Simba is a part of you and knows how you feel." Yrrah explained, not noticing that the other members of the family were listening to the conversation. "Éowyn and Simba give advice based on those feelings. You weren't happy and that is why Simba took you away from your muggle parents. You were really lucky that Merlin found out about your powers and Arthur didn't mind you living in the castle. Deep inside you know that. Éowyn would only encourage me to leave if my family was a danger to me, which you aren't. Anyway, I love you too much to consider leaving"

"Thanks Y, I needed to hear that." Godric whipped his eyes, "I love you too buddy."

A shout of "YRRAH!" had six faces turning. Maeghen, Elandorr's daughter and his shape shifting teacher ran towards the group. Godric placed Yrrah on his feet only to catch him again when the woman ran into him. "I was so worried. How is your arm? Are you hurt anywhere? Elandorr told me you've been training harder. Aren't you going too far?" she pulled him back to run her hand through his raven black hair.

Yrrah collected the questions in his head and answered them one for one. "Take a breath Mae. I'm fine, healed, your dad is right I've been training harder, but I'm making sure that I'm not going too far."

After a confused look, Yrrah was pulled back into her embrace. "Don't scare me like that ever again young man."

Together the group made their way into the village, while they walked past the elven stopped and stared at Yrrah with admiration. The smaller boy didn't like the staring crowd and leaned against his dad.

"Don't be afraid Yrrah," Godric said softly while ruffling Yrrah's hair.

Yrrah looked up. "Why are they looking at me like that dad? Is it because my hair is darker now? Or my ears?"

"They are curious my boy." Whispered Godric with a reassuring smile. "They want to see the boy that protected the village."

"I don't like it." Yrrah wrinkled his nose. "I'm still the same boy I was a few weeks ago."

"It's something you never get used to but a true knight learns to ignore it." Godric's arm was wrapped over Yrrah's shoulders pulling the boy close. "I can only imagine how the people on earth will react when they discover your true heritage. Trust me, it will be worse than this."

They arrived at the middle of the village and Godric gave Yrrah a little push in the back so the eight year old walked to Elandorr and Dominic.

When everyone from the village surrounded the sacred tree, Elandorr gestured for everyone to sit. Yrrah sat down meditation style before Elandorr and Dominic while the others surrounded them in a circle.

"Young Yrrah has proved himself worthy of the title of warrior." Elandorr didn't raise his voice, the village was silent enough. "He'll receive the honor he deserves, his teachers blood and a warrior name. Do you accept young Yrrah?"

"I accept." Yrrah looked in Dominic's eyes who smiled at him.

Dominic pulled his dagger from his belt giving it to Elandorr, who cut Dominic's palm open before moving on to Yrrah's hand. Neither one made a sound when the sharp knife opened the skin, both occupied looking into the other eyes.

"Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family." Spoke Dominic softly in old Elvish, the ceremonial Sindarin language, while holding his bleeding hand against Yrrah's hand.

"Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family." Said Yrrah back, a glow surrounded Yrrah, making Dominic let go and everyone gasp. It was normal for a new warrior to be surrounded by a silver glow, as bright as the strength of a warrior, however, the golden glow around Yrrah was so bright everyone had to shield their eyes.

When the light disappeared, everyone watched the young Yrrah stand in his Elvin robes with mithril shirt under the robes and sword on his hip. Every warrior received an armor of mithril, they always wore them under their clothing in case there wasn't time to suite up. Mithril was light to carry and not even a magical sword could go through it.

Golden bracelets protected Yrrah's wrist, and shoulder pads rested on his shoulders.

Next to Godric snorted Merlin. "Of course, our Yrrah would be different than everyone else."

"To be fair Mer," said Rowena. "Yrrah carries the power from being the chosen one, from the kings, from our adoptions, from Éowyn and now from Dominic. It makes sense that Yrrah is more powerful than any before."

Godric and Salazar groaned. "We're so getting our asses kicked."

Helga swatted the back of their heads. "Be quiet or I'll send Yrrah at you two." She threatened.

Everyone looked back to Elandorr when he continued. "As the tradition stands the warrior gets a new name, with the first letter the same as his last name. The names will be given by his teacher and the leader of the village. Magic chooses a first letter, the higher in the order the more powerful the warrior is, the golden glow tells us that his first letter will be A. The most powerful of all."

"As my name is Elandorr Ethuil, meaning light spring, I give you the first name, Aran, king in the language of our people, for one day you'll sit on the throne of magic."

"As my name is Dominic Dagor, for our guests that means lord of the battle, I award you the last name Arvellas, what means noble strength in the language of our people, for I know you'll always use your powers for good."

"Warrior Aran Arvellas. May your strength of heart always be pure." Elandorr smiled. "I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor." _And let the bones of our foes gleam under the sun_.

"Diola lle, Heruamin." Yrrah said with a smile and a small bow. _Thank you, my Lord_. It was a strange to call the elf Lord but the time called for it.

"Tanya farnuva." Smiled Elandorr. _That will suffice._ "Now, let's eat!"

Yrrah was snuggled against his father's chest, he had fallen asleep during the feast that ended not even a hour before sunrise. Dominic had offered his cabin for the night but the family wanted to get home.

"What a night." Smiled Helga. "And that Alanah? Wow that Elf can drink!"

"Alanah? Isn't that Y's telepathic teacher?" Rowena asked, Godric nodded. "He's a warrior too with an A. Is he as strong as Yrrah?"

"Not really." Merlin said. "I asked Elandorr about it. The only time a warrior gets a new name is when he proves himself in battle. Just six elves at this moment have been given the honor of receiving a new name. Elandorr, Dominic, Onur, Yrrah and two others. The other warriors don't have the same letter for their first and last name. It's not allowed to give a child a name with the same first letter as your last name."

"How do you prove yourself in battle?" asked Rowena.

This time it was Godric who answered. "A true knight has proven himself when the fight was battled with honor and he protected of the pure and innocent." When the group looked at him disbelieve, he shrugged his shoulder. "I was raised as a knight by Arthur. Dominic and I looked at the difference between a human-knight and an Elf-warrior."

Merlin looked intrigued. "And?"

"There were not that many differences. The rules and traditions are mostly the same, but with the elves you get a higher standing based on your magical power and winnings. With humans it is by birthright."

They left the trees behind and walked into the entrance hall. The family parted, leaving for their own private quarters.

Day's turned to weeks, weeks to months and months to years. Everyday Yrrah learned something new, there weren't enough books to keep him busy and his training was even harder than before. However, this time the family made sure Yrrah never forgot to have fun once a while.

Éowyn was now a fully grown phoenix, watching and training Yrrah through games.

Then it was the twentieth of August. Onur had jumped to earth one day to enroll Yrrah and have his name added to the list to attend Hogwarts that September.

Yrrah MyrddinArthur Pendragon was born in Britain, 31th of July, and adopted on Halloween a year later when his parents abandoned him. Hogwarts student Mr. Pendragon, a look alike of Godric, was raised on a private island, with private tutors. The deputy headmistress asked why they had chosen Hogwarts. The real reason was that Yrrah knew the castle inside and out and the protection his family could give him, but they could hardly say that. So, she was told that Yrrah was coming to Hogwarts to be around children his own age who could speak English. She never wondered why Yrrah didn't go to America or Australia.

On Yrrah's eleventh birthday the whole family and Dominic went for a horseback ride, it was the first time for Yrrah but he learned quickly and he loved his horse who had a great sense of humour, it was a pity that only he could understand the animal.

The night before Yrrah would go back to the earth he crawled into his father's bed. Godric didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around his son, keeping him close.

Éowyn couldn't been seen by the earthlings, they might take her away and staying in Yrrah's heart for a whole year wasn't an option. She had to stay behind until the actual fight would come. Then she would flash herself to Yrrah.

Helga was the first to hug Yrrah goodbye. Kissing her nephew on the forehead before Sal stole the boy. "The house of Snakes would be honored to have you there if you should change your mind." Whispered Salazar in his ear. "Also, don't forget to register your mastery with the ministry. Never forget your potions before going to bed. Never go with strangers. Oh, and don't take any potions you didn't make yourself."

"I get it uncle Sal." Yrrah said with a nervous smile. "I'll miss you too."

The Slytherin huffed. "I don't miss children." He said. "They make noise, are irritating, don't clean up their own messes…"

"We get it." Merlin pulled Yrrah away. "But your uncle is right about the first few things, and if you think that one of the sides has found out what your destiny is or you don't feel safe, come back to us. Don't be brave like your father, you come straight home."

"Thanks Grandpa." The young warrior was standing before Dominic and Elandorr with a slight bow. "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva." Spoke he, an official elf farewell, _Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet._

"Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor." Said Elandorr. _I've seen your strength in battle. _"You'll be fine young warrior. Tenna' ento lye omenta."_ Until we meet again._

Looking up to his master, Yrrah hesitated a moment before hugging the man. "I'll keep practising, I promise."

"I know you will Warrior Aran." Dominic said, running a hand through the now light brown hair. The eyes, now piercing blue, showed one tear. "Don't cry Yrrah. You'll be fine. It will be summer again before you know it."

Nodding Yrrah went towards his mother's arms. "Be good, my little prince," Whispered Rowena. "and come home safe."

"For me it's a whole year, for you it will be two years before we see each other again. I don't think I can handle missing you for so long mom."

"Everything will be fine." Reassured the mother, placing a hand on the small chest. "We'll be here with you. Study hard, but don't forget to have fun to."

"I will mom."

"Good boy." Rowena kissed his cheek. "Now, go to your father."

Godric didn't say anything, just picked the eleven year old up as if he was a toddler again. Yrrah wrapped his arms around the knights neck, resting his head on the shoulder. After a few seconds his father's voice broke the silence. "Just… come back to me."

"I will dad."

"It's time warrior Aran." Maeghen softly pulled him away holding his left hand. Onur rested his hands on his shoulders but Yrrah only had eyes for his family. Small tears travelled down his cheeks.

A flash of white light surrounded them and Yrrah felt his feet leaving the floor, leaving his home, leaving his family.

* * *

**Well that was it for today. **

**I want to thank everyone who followed and or favorite this story and a special thanks for the reviewers!**

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review :)**

**xoxox Flora**


	5. Ragnok and shopping

After a few seconds, Yrrah felt his feet connect with the floor again.

Opening his eyes, Yrrah found himself in a basic looking muggle living room. He watched Onur crashed down on the couch and Maeghen covered him with a blanket.

"Where are we?" asked Yrrah looking around. It looked like a normal house like he had seen so often through his magical window.

"A small wizard village not far from London." Maeghen explained. "We use this house to rest when we're travelling to the earth." After making sure that Onur was okay, she grabbed two robes and helped Yrrah put his on. "We'll go to Gringotts and buy your school supplies now. That will give us the whole week to get you familiar with humans, you need to learn their ways before you go to school."

"Do I really have to wear this?" Yrrah looked down at the black robes, "I don't like the feeling of these things, Maeghen."

"I'm afraid so." The Elven shape shifter made her ears round and her face more human-like. "We need to fit in Y, no one can know about us. The magic community would never leave us alone."

Yrrah played with his robes. "I know."

The safe house was in the middle of a small village, that according to Maeghen was called Godric's Hollow, birth place of Yrrah's dad and one of the few wizard village left in Britain. The streets were empty. According to Maeghen this was because it was still early.

Yrrah breathed in the earth-air, smelling the still wet grass, someone was making breakfast and only a little bit of magic.

The magic made the air better for the elves, who felt weak without the magic from Myth. Yrrah, having lived his whole live breathing in that same air, feeling that same magic, was also used to it. Without it, it felt harder to breath.

Lucky for him Salazar had designed a potion for Yrrah to help his breathing, knowing that the lack of magic would be a problem for his nephew.

Even with the special potion Yrrag could feel the difference. While in Myth the air itself felt alive, like a part of the great one, of everything. A breath, in Myth, gave you a warm feeling, a sense that you're not alone.

A breath here, was just a breath, just air. Necessary, yes, but it was nothing more. It made Yrrah feel cold, alone and incomplete. He shuddered.

"Come here child." Maeghen took Yrrah by the hand keeping him close. "A warrior you may be, but you're still a child in a new world and even I have never gotten used to the air of earth."

They continued their walk through the village, Maeghen guiding Yrrah along the way.

"I miss them." whispered Yrrah suddenly burying himself against her side. "I want to go home. I don't like it here."

"Come now, you just got here." Maeghen smiled down on him. "You're destined to do great things warrior Aran. You may not see it now, but one day you'll look back to your time on earth and smile. Give it time." She stopped in front of a dark looking house. 'Will's place' was written on the windows. "We're here Y." she announced.

Yrrah just nodded, grasping her hand tight.

After making sure that Yrrah's face was hidden under the hood, Maeghen lead the way into the pub.

Two people dressed in robes were sharing a breakfast a table in the far corner. A third man was cleaning tables and looked up when the door opened.

"Look who's back!" the man spoke with a grin. "Mae! Long time no see. Is Onur also in the village? Who is the child with you?"

"William," greeted Maeghen. "This is Yrrah, Onur and I are accompanying him to Britain to get him ready for Hogwarts. Onur is resting from the long trip but I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon."

"I'll have the ginger ale ready." Williams eyes went to Yrrah, almost hiding behind Maeghen. "Ah, a shy one. Yrrah, sounds familiar, you spoke about him before, didn't you?"

"I did." Maeghen rested her free hand on Yrrah's brown hair, pushing him in front of her with the other hand. "One of my best students."

"So, you'll be going to Hogwarts?" the bartender asked. "Excited?"

Yrrah looked up to Maeghen as if asking permission to speak. She only smiled down on him. "A bit sir." Said Yrrah, looking to man. "I miss my family a lot though."

"Everyone does in the beginning kid." Will said with a wink before looking up at the elf. "He sure is a polite boy, isn't he?"

'Did all the earthlings feel the need to end the sentence with a question when there was none?' Yrrah wondered to himself.

"Yes he is." Maeghen looked at the time. "I'm sorry Will but we have an appointment at Gringotts in about ten minutes, I'll be around till the first of September though, so I am sure we will see each other again."

"Don't let me stop you." William grinned. "I'll see you on your way back, won't I?"

"You sure will." Said Maeghen as she walked towards the fireplace. She had told Yrrah about the wizard way of traveling but he still wasn't so certain about it. Trusting his teacher, he stood in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Maeghen was holding powder in one hand, and gripping Yrrah's shoulder with the other, clearly spoke the words "Diagon Alley." Green flames rose up and Yrrah felt himself being rushed through the floo-system.

Yrrah stumbled out the fireplace, Maeghen's hand the only thing keeping him up.

"I've never liked using the floo but we can't jump without anyone noticing and it get us where we need to be." Admitted the Elf with a sigh. "Come Yrrah. We need to hurry."

Taking the young warrior by the hand, she dragged him with her to the back chamber with a small wave to the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron.

She stopped to pull the hood from his robe over Yrrah's head. "We're going into Diagon Alley now. Don't let go of my hand okay Y? Oh, and don't look up. At the bank you're not allowed to hide your true face. They know who I am but not you. Change back to your normal face and don't show it."

Yrrah nodded and let himself be pulled through the streets. Not daring to look up at the different shops or people.

"You can look now." Said Maeghen.

They were standing at a white building. Two goblins, Yrrah had read about them in his books, opened the doors to let them in.

Maeghen walked towards the first desk, still holding Yrrah's hand. "I have an appointment with Ragnok." She said in the no-nonsense voice she normally only uses during dangerous classes.

"Very well." Said the Goblin. "Griphook will escort you to your destination."

A small goblin made his way towards them, "Please follow me." He growled, and walked away. Without saying a word the trio made their way through the maze called Gringotts. Finally, the goblin, Griphook stopped. "Knock before enter. Have a nice day."

"Thank you Griphook." Said Maeghen kindly before knocking on the door.

A harsh voice yelled "Come in." and Maeghen once again pulled the boy with her. "Elf Maeghen. It's been a long time. I knew an elf would come, I should have guessed that the daughter of the elven lord would represent him."

"I've been handling business with earth for a while now, Goblin King Ragnok." Maeghen politely replied. "My father has been alone in leading the village since the passing of my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear about Lady Gilrin," Ragnok said sincere. "I heard she died with honor in battle."

Maeghen gave him a sad smile. "She gave her life for our people. There is no greater honor than that."

Yrrah shifted, somewhat uncomfortable with the discussion. He had never met Lady Gilrin, she died ten years before he was born on earth, but according to the tales had she defeated the orc's during a dark period in Myth. Yrrah had never left the safety of the wards surrounding the village or the castle. Outside those wards, Myth was an entire world with good and evil, not just a place where only good remains.

"I'm sorry My Lady but is it urgent?" questioned Ragnok. "There has been a break-in."

Maeghen frowned. "A break-in in Gringotts? Who has a death wish?"

"We don't know yet, the vault was emptied that same day so they got away with it but when we find out…" Ragnok cut of his sentence when he saw the child behind the elf maiden.

"Ragnok, this is my student, warrior Aran Arvellas, his human name Yrrah Pendragon." Maeghen introduced. "Yrrah, this is Ragnok, the King of the Goblins."

"It's an honor to meet you, King Ragnok." Yrrah said taking off his hood.

Ragnok looked at Yrrah curiously. "An Elf always speaks the truth so you must be a warrior. But you're young, a child." His eyes widened at the sight of Yrrah's ears. "A human child on top of that."

Before they left, Merlin had advised the boy that the Goblin King should be told everything so that Gringotts could protect Yrrah when needed. On this topic, Yrrah was happy to leave the explanations to his teacher.

"Yrrah was brought to Myth as an infant after his biological father attempted to kill him. Knowing that one day he had to go back, we taught him to fight and protect. Yrrah protected the village, fighting with honor with the firewolfs when they attacked." Maeghen explained. "He speaks every tongue and gave the wolf a change to leave. When the beast didn't and attacked, Yrrah killed it with his sword. Another firewolf surprised him from the forest after the male wolf was death. Yrrah had no choice than to kill it with magic. He has earned his warrior name, Aran Arvellas."

"King of noble strength?" Ragnok asked confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Reassured Maeghen. "Our young warrior will need money here on earth, so we want to conduct a heir test."

"Wait a moment, I'll get one." The Goblin jumped of his chair and walked out of the room. Maeghen and Yrrah waited in comfortable silence for his return.

Ragnok came back and placed several items on the table. "Have you been told how the heir test works?"

"A potion, mixed with blood is dripped on a paper and a list of family names appears. This means I could find out the name of my biological parents." Yrrah said without any clear emotion. "Unless they threw me out of the family by disowning me."

Ragnok nodded and handed a knife to Yrrah. "We'll find out in a minute. Please, could you place three drops of blood in the bowl."

Without a wince Yrrah cut his hand palm open. The best potions work with a drop of blood in them while brewing. Sleeping potions and calming drafts, when personalized, are ten times as strong as a general batch. So, after a few years of potion making, he wasn't scared of using the magical knife anymore.

After three drips, Yrrah traced the cut with his finger healing it at once without leaving a scar.

Ragnok eyes widened. "Wandless and healing."

"You figured it out, didn't you?" Maeghen smiled. "Do you remember the prophecy?"

"_The one who'll have the power to end the dark will be born when the world needs him the most… Born in times of war… his power could end the dark… Heir of one of the original magic... raw magic will flow through his veins... but one pure of heart and mind will never abuse it… born to wear the crown of magic… he'll lead the magical world to a new empire… he'll possess magic so pure it has never seen before… dark and light will fight to control the ten magical powers in one child… But only if he follows his heart will he be able to end the dark … with three chosen ones at his side he will create a new world where light will rule or destroy magic forever… The one who'll have the power to end the dark will be born when the world needs him the most…" _recitedthe Goblin king. "Are you sure?"

"Only you can know Ragnok," said Maeghen. "Yrrah will need protection when I go back to Myth. Even Hogwarts will be dangerous for him. I need an oath."

Ragnok nodded. "On my magic and fortune, I swear as warrior Ragnok, King of Goblins never willingly place Yrrah Pendragon in danger as long as I breath." A white flash in the room announced the acceptance of the oath.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yrrah smiled at his new friend. "I was born while Dark Lord Riddle was at large, so during war. I'm related to Godric Gryffindor, my father. And I could control ten magical powers before I reached my teens."

"Show me." Dared Ragnok.

Yrrah's face lit up, he loved this part. "Wandless," he pointed a finger at one of the papers, lifting it in the air. "Shapeshifter." Yrrah changed into an exact copy of Ragnok. "You saw me healing. Jumping." In a flash, Yrrah was on the other side of the room and back. "A perfect memory and knowledge beyond my years trained by my mother, Rowena Ravenclaw. _I speak Gobbledegook._" He said in perfect tongue. "Elemental," Yrrah let the four elements appear on his hand. "Telepathic_." _He sent the Goblin. "My wand and sword were made by me," Yrrah handed his sword to Ragnok who admired the work. "And wish magic. What's your absolute favourite drink sir?"

"A goblin drink." Ragnok answered, carefully giving the sword back. "It's really rare and hard to make."

"Think of the taste. Imagine a bottle." Yrrah focused on the Goblins mind. A crate filled with bottles appeared on the ground.

"That's impossible." Ragnok exclaimed. "Food is one of the…"

Maeghen had pulled a bottle out and Yrrah transformed a button to a cup. The moment Ragnok tasted it he moaned and sat back.

"There are no limits on wish magic." Maeghen explained, sipping her own drink. "Sorry Y, this is really good but you can't have it."

Yrrah shrugged. "I'll live. I keep to orange juice." Another cup appeared. "So the test?"

"Oh, yes, let's have a look." Ragnok was still eying the ten bottles.

"Don't worry sir." Smiled Yrrah. "They won't disappear, it's a gift, as thanks for your faith in me."

Ragnok gave him a toothy grin. "If this is what I get for giving you my trust, I will never break it." He looked to Maeghen. "I like this boy. He'll be a great king one day." A few drips of potion were dropped on a blank parchment. "Here you go young prince."

_Grand Prince Yrrah Myrddin Arthur Pendragon Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Emrys_

_Age: 11 Date of Birth: 31 July 1989_

_Hair: Black Eyes: Green_

_Gender: Male _

_Prominent features: Scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt_

_Lord Pendragon, Grand Duke of England, Crown prince_

_Lord Emrys, Grand Duke of Magic_

_Lord Gryffindor, Duke of Hogwarts North_

_Lord Ravenclaw, Duke of Hogwarts South_

_Lord Hufflepuff, Duke of Hogwarts West_

_Lord Slytherin, Duke of Hogwarts East_

_Scion of families_

The first name was crossed out.

_Peverell, unclaimed_

_Black, by blood adoption_

_Son of Elven Race, by blood adoption_

_Guardian_

_Lord Black_

_Magical Guardian_

_Lord Black_

_Owl's _

_Potions O++_

_Newt's_

_Potions O++_

_Achievements_

_Mastery in Potions_

_Animagus, form: deer_

"So, I was disinherited." Yrrah concluded after reading the scores. "I need a piece of parchment for the ministry to prove I'm a potions master and an animagus. I want to keep the titles of Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Emrys out of the press for now as well as the rest of the private information like my original looks. It will, however, make my life easier if they know I'm a lord. They won't do some of their stupid stunts then."

"Prince, it is a smart move to claim the name Peverell. After a hundred years of no clear heir it's free to be taken by any lord with a proven relation to the Peverells." Ragnok was studying the parchment closely. "and I wouldn't tell Lord Black of his guardianship. The Blacks are normally a dark family. I don't know the stance of the current lord but it's better safe than sorry my prince."

"Don't call me prince, King of Goblins." Yrrah smiled. "I would like you to consider being my friend and adviser. Do what you think is best."

"I would be honored… Yrrah." Smiled Ragnok. "You can call me Ragnok as long as I call you Yrrah." He looked back down on Yrrah's test results. "Why would you go to Hogwarts if you have already mastered the ten powers? No magic school could teach you something you don't already know or can already do with at least one of the powers and why the first year?"

"I want to make friends my own age." Admitted Yrrah. "I loved growing up in Myth, but I never had children I could hang out with."

"I'll send a copy of your mastery and Animagus registration to the ministry. I shall arrange your Claim to the Peverell line and get your lord rings ready by tomorrow. I'll make sure the rings are charmed to be invisible unless you want someone to see them. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Ragnok.

Yrrah looked at Maeghen. "I don't…"

"Can you wait outside for a minute Y? I need a word with Ragnok." The Elf said. "Elf business."

Yrrah gave the Goblin a small wave. "_See you tomorrow Ragnok_." He said in Gobbledygook.

"_Till tomorrow Yrrah_." Answered Ragnok and Yrrah closed the door. "He's something else. He's polite to goblins, shy one minute and taking charge and making decisions the next."

"Yrrah doesn't like to order people around. He would rather take orders." Maeghen looked at the door. "I'm scared that earth will change him and not in a good way. It's not a nice world, it's full of war, blood purists, and bullies. Warrior Aran is a warrior in blood but still Yrrah, a child in heart. He has never left the safety of the elven village or his family for long. I can tell he's scared."

"He'll be fine Maeghen." Reassured Ragnok. "Every magical child goes to school one day, even the crown prince of magic. It will be good for him to make friends."

The elf nodded. "I'm going to take Yrrah shopping now. We'll come back tomorrow for the claiming. I trust I can go home to Myth with a light heart knowing my friend is watching over Yrrah?"

"My lady." Said Ragnok official. "The young crown prince will be safe, he has my sword and the Goblin world behind him. Any sign of trouble and we will go to Hogwarts to protect him."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow." The elf left the office, lleaving a thoughtful leader alone with his favorite drink.

"Hail the King of Magic. Young Yrrah, the savior of us all." He whispered toasting himself.

"So what did the letter say we needed to get?" Maeghen had allowed Yrrah to change back into his father's mini me, slightly wavy brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. The scar was still there but unseen under the boy's hair.

"I haven't opened it yet." Admitted Yrrah, pulling the letter out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Pendragon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"O here is a list." Yrrah read out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"Broomstick? Why would I bring a broomstick?" Yrrah asked confused. "Do they want me to clean or something? Or rather not because I'm not allowed to bring one."

Maeghen started laughing. "No Yrrah." She giggled. "Human wizards use their brooms to fly. Not everyone can change into a bird, jump or use the air to travel."

"So the stories were true." Said the little warrior surprised. "The muggle childrens books spoke of witches flying on brooms. I thought it was just imagination. Maybe I should read the book about wizard sports."

"Again with the reading." Groaned the elf. Yrrah was watching the buildings around him. It was different to actually be walking between the colorful houses instead of watching it from his magical window. "Let's buy you a trunk first. Than we can store your new possessions in it as we buy them."

She took Yrrah's hand again, ignoring the fact that the boy was eleven and not a toddler, and pulled him towards a store.

"I need a trunk with at least eight compartments." She said to the owner, no greeting whatsoever. "I want a capital P on the top. I also want it indestructible, with fire protection, and everything else you can think of. Anti-theft charms, of course, every compartment with a password lock. Did I forget anything?"

"Feather light charm." Said Yrrah helpful.

"Yes that too." Maeghen pulled out her wallet. "The cost?"

The shocked shopkeeper looked at her. "Uhm 20 thousand Galleons." He calculated. "Should be done in the morning."

"I will give you 30 if I can pick it up within three hours." Maeghen said and the man nodded. "Great. Come Y, lets get lunch." Again the elf grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"What just happened?" asked a confused shop assistant.

The owner shook his head. "I have no idea, but I need you to watch the shop for a moment. If this all works out, you and I will be celebrating tonight."

Yrrah took one bite of the pea soup before shuddering. "This is not what we eat at home."

The elf shook her head sadly. "That is the hardest part of being on earth. They have very strange foods, the things we would normally eat are apparently rare or hard to acquire here. I can't always order them and they never have wolf meat. I always miss the berries, the soft meat, well just about everything."

"I'm not going to eat this the rest of my time here." Said Yrrah pulling a tiny bottle out of his mithril vest. Placing two drops in his soup he mixed it then doing the same with Maeghen's soup. "I designed this potion, it makes everything taste like you want it to taste." He explained, taking a new spoonful. "Mm, Aunt Helga's apple-pie."

"Ooh, warm bread with melted garlic butter." She eyed the potion. "Why don't you always put that on your food?"

"I won't learn new flavors." Shrugged Yrrah. "Mom wants me to try everything and she believes it's not polite to change the flavors if someone cooked for you. She only allows me to put it on my vegetables. Oh, and when Dad or Uncle Sal cook because it also shows when something is poisoned."

"Smart woman, your mom." She took another bite. "Mm, strawberry ice cream."

They finished their meal in relative silence, occasionally telling the other what they were tasting, before they left for the clothing shop, Madam Malkins, for Yrrah's Hogwarts uniform.

A witch walked up to him. "Hogwarts dear?" was all she asked before pulling him to a stool. A strange measuring rod began to attack Yrrah. He tried to slap it away but it didn't help at all. It kept poking him, struggling to get closer.

"Don't fight it." Mumbled a pale boy next to him. "It will only make it worse."

Yrrah sent a scowl at Maeghen who was laughing. Sighing he just stood still, closing his eyes and praying it would all be over soon. "What is this thing doing?"

"Taking your measurements." The boy pulled a face. "Never done this before? Are you a muggle or something?"

"No, both set of parents, biological and adoptive, were magical." Said Yrrah. "I'm not from around here though. Not even from Britain. Back home we just choose which clothing we like and shrink or enlarge it so it fit. This is just annoying, since I will shrink my clothing anyway when I put them in my trunk."

"That kinda makes sense." The boy was done and jumped from his stool. "Well, I guess I will see you at school."

"I guess." Yrrah didn't really know if the boy was that friendly. Uncle Sal had warned them about the pureblood elite. Thinking they were better than everyone else. The boy looked like one of those kids, but Yrrah decided it was his upbring not the boy himself.

A voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You're all done dear."

Yrrah almost ran from the store while Maeghen paid for the uniforms.

"I think you should buy a wand." Maeghen announced when they stood outside the store. "The ministry places traces on those things for young children so if you don't want one on your original we should buy a fake one."

"If you're sure." Grumbled Yrrah, still grouchy from the clothing shop. "I will not use that thing unless there is absolutely no choice." he mumbled softly, "I don't even need a wand, but I have to use one at school, and now I even need a second so the other wouldn't be cursed by the ministry."

"Come on." Said the shape shifter.

"One day you're going to pull my arm off." Grumbled Yrrah when he was pushed into a shop called Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was cold inside and a bit dark and dusty.

"Aah ah I was expecting you… uhm who are you my boy?" an older man appeared behind a desk.

"My name is Yrrah, sir." Yrrah said politely while carefully eyeing the man. "I need a wand with the trace."

"First year muggleborn?" asked the man, Yrrah guessed was Ollivander.

Again with the muggleborn comment? Yrrah was starting to see what his family meant about pureblood supremacy. "No sir. Pureblood but that doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, no of course not." Mumbled Ollivander. "Who are your parents?"

"I just came for an wand with the trace sir." Sighed Yrrah.

"Knowing the core of your parent's wands can help me choose a suitable wand for you. I remember every wand I have ever sold, you see."

Okay, Yrrah was starting to get irritated. "Knowing my parents' names wouldn't help. I'm adopted and from another country."

"_Say your core Yrrah." _Said Maeghen in Elvish. "_This man gives me the creeps. Maybe he'll shut up if you tell him something."_

Yrrah nodded. "My aunt says that my birth parents both had phoenix feathers."

"Really?" the man disappeared between the rows of boxes.

"_Wouldn't a custom wand be better?" _Asked Yrrah. "_I mean, this wand will never completely attune to my magic."_

"_Just roll with it. You just need a wand with a trace, nothing special." _Maeghen sat down on the chairs and carefully felt if the sword was still hidden at her side. _"I really don't thrust this store."_

"_Wait outside if you want." _Said Yrrah.

"_No thanks, if Godric is watching through the window and I leave you alone in here I would be doomed, I'm staying right here." _

Ollivander gave Yrrah a wand and immediately took it away. "No, that's not right." He placed another wand in Yrrah's hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a wave."

After years of surprise attacks from his uncle and father, Yrrah had learned not to jump when something unexpected happened so he barely moved when all the boxes from the second row fell out of the closets.

"No, definitely not this one." After another ten, Ollivander pulled a dusty one from the back of the store. "I wonder…"

A warm feeling filled Yrrah when he accepted the wand. "This is the one." Yrrah said and Maeghen let out a relieved sigh.

"_Thank god, I thought we would never leave this place." _

"Curious, very curious." Mumbled the shop owner against himself.

"Okay, I'll bite." Yrrah looked at the man. "What has you so unsettled?"

"I remember every wand I have ever sold and the phoenix who gave this feather donated one other feather, just one. The owner of that wand brought about destruction and death. His powers were great, but horrible." Said Ollivander. "Let's remember though that the wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore... These connections are complex, an initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand."

"Then wouldn't it work better if you custom made the wands?" Yrrah asked. "I read a few books about wands and they stated that there are three things that make a wand special. First, the core, that tells something about the power one possesses. Golden Phoenix are at the top, closely followed by thestral hair and other phoenixes. Second, the binding, while normal shops just use magical pressure to do the bind, the old ways used freely given blood. The source of the blood would tell something about the personality of the wizard or witch. Loyalty is connected with Elven blood, unicorn blood is connected with innocence, phoenix with healers. I don't know the others. And at last, the wood tells you something about the specialty of the wizard."

"Yes but…" Ollivander trailed of. "That would be seven galleons."

Maeghen placed the coins on the table. "_Haha you got him good warrior Aran." _She laughed as they walked towards the trunk store. "Wait outside for a moment young warrior. I promised your family I would add a surprise."

"I don't like surprises from my dad and uncle." Yrrah said crossing his arms over his chest. "They mostly end in me and deathly situations."

"From what I heard they end in your mom chasing your father and uncle while hitting them with a book while your aunt and grandfather sit back and enjoy the show." She giggled. "I still don't know what they did to deserve that, only that my father approved of your mom's methods."

Yrrah chuckled when he remembered that day. Uncle Sal had made a bet that Yrrah was a strong elemental, so the boy could use the air to fly. They transformed the grass into a mountain of pillows and threw a sleeping seven year old Yrrah from the astronomy tower. "_I woke just in time to jump to the village, once mom was certain I wasn't injured she started to hit Uncle Sal and Dad_."

"Well, this is a nice surprise, I promise." promised Maeghen. "_Wait here, and jump home if you feel any danger. If you're not here when I come back I'll come as soon as I can_."

Yrrah sat down on the ground, his back resting against the wall. People passed him by, some looking down on him, smiling kindly and Yrrah returned the favour.

He came to earth for these people. It was his destiny to 'save' them from evil. Yrrah wasn't planning on ruling the wizard world, he wanted to fulfil the prophecies and go straight back to Myth. Hopefully it would be with one or two friends.

Taking the title of Lord Pendragon was a risky choice. But the disadvantages were smaller than the protection he would get as Prince of Magic. The Goblins would take his side, rather the Prince of Magic's side, giving him a safety none of the other names could give him.

When the news comes out, Yrrah knew everything would go downhill from that moment on. Merlin had witnessed the way the British ministry worked these days. They would do anything to stay in control. By not being the heir but truly the Lord, they would see a small child, not the danger. If Yrrah was an heir they would try to use him to get to the Lord Pendragon.

The boy sighed, he truly hated this side of his life. Sometimes he wished he was just Yrrah.

Well, he could always go back to Myth, refusing to have anything to do with this planet. Unfortunately, the wish for friends his age was just too big to ignore, even if he had to put up with the name and everything around it.

He worried if he could burden his future friends with his destiny? If friends was truly anything like the books wrote about, they would support him through thick and thin. This meant they would probably need protection from the dangers around him. Could he do that to his friends? Being friends with a Pendragon, according to his dad who had been around Arthur Pendragon, was hard. However, his dad told him, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

It never occurred to Yrrah to change his last name, it was a connection to the family who wanted him. He wasn't going to let that go.

Maeghen appeared in his line of sight. "_Myth to Yrrah. Are you still in there_?"

"_Of course_." He took the elf's delicate hand and pulled himself up.

"_You were thinking about the dangers and destiny again weren't you_?" asked Maeghen. Yrrah sighed and nodded. "_We talked about this little warrior. I know you don't like it but magic chose you as its leader. We're all glad it choose you, not some self-centred prat. That boy in the wizard-clothing store? If a child like him were chosen, he would use his powers only for himself."_

"_How do you know I won't be the same._" Mumbled Yrrah. "_I don't think I can do this Mae. I feel like an idiot for thinking I could make friends after they find out my destiny. Who wants to be friends with someone who has to train every day to even have a chance at surviving a duel with the Dark Lord Riddle. When they find out I'm the prince, they will all change their opinion of me and want to befriend me for power and wealth. I feel self-centred because when I look at the people walking by, I know they need me._"

She pulled him into a hug, in the middle of Diagon Alley. "_Ragnok will announce your claim as Lord Pendragon a week after you start school so you can find out what people are like before the drama. Trust your instincts little Aran. The people do need you. How do you think that a normal prince would feel? The responsibility you carry with you is hard, but you don't misuse it. Your parents raised you right_."

"I know." Sighed Yrrah, as Maeghen let him go.

"_The surprise was a success, you can see it when we go back. I got your trunk and placed the robes in them. You already have the schoolbooks. What else do you need?"_

Yrrah pulled the list out of his pocket. "_Uhm, we got the wand. I refuse to buy a standard size 2, amateurs. Don't even ask me about the other potions material. That leaves a telescope."_

"_It says you can bring a pet." _ Commented Maeghen.

"_I'm not going to replace Éowyn."_ Said Yrrah. "_When I'm stronger I will take her with me to earth. If I take another earthly pet, I probably won't be able to take it with me to Myth, that wouldn't be fair for the animal."_

"_It will help you to bring an earthly companion with you to Hogwarts. If it's an owl you can take it with you to Myth. We use owls to send messages to villages all over Myth." _Maeghen advised.

Yrrah noticed the looks he was receiving from others so he switched back to English. "You're sure?"

"One hundred present." Said Maeghen, "If you go buy the telescope, I'll find you the perfect owl you can take to Hogwarts and home. Be back here in twenty minutes or I'll embarrass you." She ruffled his hair and disappeared.

Cheating by using his shape-shifting powers to straighten out his hair, Yrrah set out to buy the rest of his school supplies.


	6. My three first human friends

**I'm so sorry for te long wait, but I had a summer job and went on a long (wonderful) vacation with a friend and before you know it, it's introduction week and you need to go back to the books :(**

**I'm officially a student at the university of Eindhoven. Chemical engineering for anyone who was wondering. **

**b.t.w. even as a college girl, I still don't own anything.**

* * *

It was almost dinner time when they made it back to the tavern's fireplace. Hedwig, his new (and creepy smart) owl, had informed him she would fly home on her own.

On their way out, Maeghen promised the bartender that she and Onur would come for a drink once her charge was tucked in for the night, and stepping through the flames they made their way to their small home.

Onur was still sleeping, so Maeghen quietly lead the young prince upstairs so they wouldn't wake the male elf.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" smiled the shapeshifter. She placed a small box on the ground, enlarging it to the size of a trunk by pressing on the middle. Once full size, Yrrah saw a light brown trunk, with a single lock, a golden capital P on the lid and in smaller sized silver script, Yrrah was embossed on the right side.

"This is your school trunk, with Hogwarts uniforms and school books." Explained Maeghen. Yrrah waited calmly, knowing from his time as a student, that Maeghen would explain in her own time. "Salazar gave me a potion with your magic in it, so only you and the people you add to your wards, will be able to see and access your actual trunk. All you need to do is touch the middle part of the P and say '_Love conquers all'_ and your actual trunk will appear."

"Amor vincit Omnia." The trunk was now black, with the crest from the Pendragon family in the middle, surrounded in a circle by the four different founders crests, the Emrys crest and the crest of the High elves.

"Wow, it looks beautiful." Yrrah let his fingers trace the Pendragon crest, a golden dragon, whom's wings moved when Yrrah touched them. Next, Emrys was represented by a silver dragon. The Hogwarts founders were represented by their own animals with their colours and the elves were represented by a traditional warriors shield surrounded bronze leaves, shaped like their ears,with arrows crossed behind it.

"Eight compartments, the original case makes one, and the seven crests." Hinted the elf Lady.

"Every crest is a key to one of the other compartments." Concluded Yrrah. The leaves rustled when his finger brushed them. "Passwords?"

"First names, your name for the Pendragon crest and Dominic for the elves. It's quite logical if you look at it. Pendragon holds the crown jewels and official uniforms for events. Your dad gifted you with all kinds of weapons and battle armour. Your mom's gift shouldn't really be surprising."

Yrrah smiled. "It's probably a mini library, Uncle Sal probably sent a potions kit, and Aunt Helga a bunch of healing stuff. But the others?"

"Emrys is filled with elven clothing, courtesy of my dad and for the Elves, Dominic filled it with wand crafting material." The elf quickly found her waist encircled by small arms.

"_Thank you." _Whispered the boy in elvish.

"_We wouldn't want you to forget your training._" Said Maeghen. "_Those weapons are not for show young warrior. They are for practice and protection. Dominic told me to warn you again when we arrived here, never ever..."_

"_Go anywhere without a sword." _Yrrah finished for her as he pressed the crown above the Pendragon crest, watching as the trunk immediately changed back into a normal school trunk. "_I promise you, I'll train every single day with this."_

"_I know you will." _Said Maeghen while ruffling Yrrah's, now brown, hair. "But don't forget to have some fun once a while okay Y? Even a child with a great destiny has to be a child sometime."

"Don't worry, if while I'm at Hogwarts I can make some friends I'll get to have lots of fun with children my own age." beamed Yrrah.

Maeghen smiled at the twinkling, now blue eyes. She hoped that her students dream of friendship wasn't crushed by the humans, it would break the child heart. Ragnok had promised to watch over the prince but he couldn't protect Yrrah from harsh words.

"Will you assist me in preparing dinner Y?" asked Maeghen, leaving the bedroom and making her way to the kitchen.

Yrrah smiled before running after her. "I'll prepare dessert."

Yrrah felt the wind stroking his hair, as he thought about how they had been on earth for a few days now. The day after tomorrow would be the day he left for Hogwarts and he would be on his own. Maeghen and Onur would leave for Myth the second day of September in case there were any difficulties at Hogwarts on September 1st.

There was still an hour before he had was supposed to be home and Yrrah was enjoying himself . The elves were at the bar entertaining Will and wouldn't be home before his curfew.

For the first time in his life Yrrah found himself at a magical playground, playing on what one child had called, a _magic swing. _Yrrah found that he really liked it, it was as close as flying as he would probably get during the next few months.

He kept swinging up high before falling back, sometimes on the highest point he jumped off, using the wind to land softly on his feet.

"You have amazing control of your magic for one so young." A woman with long dark red hair, piercing green eyes and dressed in a muggle dress, said looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm blood adopted into a powerful family, ma'am." Explained Yrrah. "So with more family magic, I had to learn quick before I hurt someone."

She nodded. "So you're an heir." She concluded. Seeing Yrrah's confused face she explained. "In Britain it's illegal to perform a blood adoption. That is, except for Lords and then only on an orphan. That way when a Lord can't produce a proper heir the blood adoption makes sure that when the lord dies the family magic and the house wouldn't die out too."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Frowned Yrrah thinking of the elves and adoption by teachers. "I wasn't raised here. In my country it's normal I think. I know a few others who are blood adopted and not orphans."

"What is your name?" asked the lady, sitting down on the swing next to him.

"Sorry, where are my manners." Yrrah stood up, bowing and taking the Lady's hand, pressing a soft kiss on top. "My name is Yrrah Pendragon. A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting."

"Pendragon." Said the lady disbelieving, Yrrah pointed at the crest on his right shoulder to confirm it. "It's a pleasure meeting you Scion Pendragon. I'm Lily Potter."

Remembering the name from his history lessons as one of the Earls of magic and a light family for years. "Close to Lord Potter?" he asked curious.

"My husband." Smiled Lady Potter. "Where do you come from? You're English has an accent but other than that it's perfect."

"I was born here in Britain, Lady Potter." Yrrah answered her smile with a shy smile of his own. "When my family took me in they brought me to a private raise"

"Please call me Lily." Lily started swinging back and forth a bit, not noticing the grimace Yrrah made each time he heard the name. Yrrah remembered that he was sacrificed for a Lily, soiling the name for him forever. "Did your parents die in the war?"

"My biological parents didn't die." Said Yrrah harshly, his jaw tensing as always when he thought of the man he shared DNA with, even if it was only a part of Yrrah's DNA. With seven blood adoptions, one from the elves, one from Black and five from his family, 11 percent of his blood was still from the man. "I was born during the war. My biological father was a filthy death eater and I'm a Metamorphmagus." To prove his point he changed his nose to a pig snout and back. "So I was disowned and sacrificed. My grandfather saved me and brought me to my dad who adopted me. I've come back for Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Said Lily softly.

"I have to get used to it." Yrrah exhaled loudly from his nose. "I became Lord Pendragon from my adoptive grandfather a few days ago, the goblins are keeping it a secret until I'm safe in Hogwarts. From what I understand, my story will be in the paper when my lordship comes out."

"That's horrible. All because you became Lord Pendragon?" asked Lily.

Yrrah looked up. "I guess you're a muggleborn, are you not?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Not wanting to explain about the royal magic line, Yrrah started swinging back and forth again. "You'll find out soon." Said Yrrah mysterious.

"Oh, that's no fun." Lily said, still swinging. "However, I can wait Lord Pendragon."

"Please return the favour and call me Yrrah." Said Yrrah, "You asked me if my parents died in the war, did you lose someone in the war?"

The redhead looked up surprised. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"My son was killed in the war," her voice broke. "he was only one year old. He was the last victim which made him famous."

Yrrah made his way over and hugged the woman.

"I'm sorry." She said sniffling. "I shouldn't cry."

He handed her a hanky. "If my mom has taught me anything, it's that it's okay to cry when you're hurt. That way your family knows that you're hurt and can make it better."

The little warrior patiently waited until the tears stopped.

"Thank you Yrrah." Whispered Lily, giving the tearstained hanky back after a cleaning spell. "Your mother is a wise woman, not many dare to show their feelings. It's so hard, it's been almost ten years and I still miss him every single day."

"Was he killed by the death eaters?" asked Yrrah carefully.

She shook her head. "No, Harry was killed by You-know-who." Lily wasn't scared of the name but didn't want to scare the eleven year old.

"Who?" asked Yrrah confused.

"You-know-who." Said Lily just as confused.

"No I don't know." Said Yrrah. "That's why I asked."

"Voldemort." Hesitated Lily. "You don't know…"

Yrrah snorted. "Flight from death? What a name." His eyes shot up. "Sorry, that wasn't a nice thing to say, but for a murderer it's a stupid name."

"But your father was a death eater… you don't know about Voldemort?"

"That man is not, nor will ever be, my father." Glared Yrrah. "I don't know his name so I can't address him as such, normally I like to call him _the coward_. My mom doesn't let me use the words my uncle taught me for that man."

Lily was past confused. "How do you know about the death eaters but not about Voldemort?"

"I would remember such an idiotic name ma'am. Was he a servant of Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, one of the last descended of the great Salazar Slytherin and the man who tried to kill me."

"I don't recall hearing that name before." Mussed Lily.

Yrrah looked at the sun, it was almost time to go home. "Lady Potter, can I walk you home?" Yrrah hold out his arm. "I have to be home soon and no lovely lady should have to walk home on her own."

"Well thank you my good sir." Smiled Lily, accepting the arm. "You'll be a wonderful Lord one day Yrrah. Your parents did a wonderful job raising you."

"I'm very thankful for what they did." Said Yrrah shy.

They arrived at a small house, "Wait here Yrrah, you can't go through the wards. And I want to introduce you to my husband." She took one step on the grass before calling. "James!"

Yrrah saw a familiar man running from the house, but where did he know this man from?

The man, James, took one look at Lily, his wand in his hand and his muggle clothing wrinkled, before pulling her in an embrace. "Lil where have you been? I was worried"

"I'm fine Jay." Lily said. "I had a great talk with my new friend. Lord Pendragon."

Yrrah offered his hand and the married couple walked out the safety of their wards. "Lord Potter. I'm sorry I took so much of Lady Potter's time. We had much to discuss." Blue eyes went to Lily. "Thank you for our lovely conversation. I'll look into Voldyshort, see if I can find some information about this monster. Again, I'm sorry for your loss, I'll leave you be and maybe see you next summer."

Yrrah gave a short bow before skipping back to his temporary home, waving one last time before turning the corner.

"Lord Pendragon." Squeaked James. "And did he say Voldyshort?"

"He's not from Britain." Shrugged Lily, leading her shocked husband back into the house. "Well he kind of is. His father was a death eater and Yrrah is a Metamorphmagus so you can fill in the blanks. His adoptive family raised him to be a polite young boy, but with a lack of Britain history. He didn't know who I was. I missed talking to magical strangers like that." She leaned against James' strong chest, loving the feeling of his fingers combing through her hair while she snuggled up against his side. "I want information about Tom Marvolo Riddle. That man was an important death eater and tried to kill that little boy before he could even walk. He's almost as bad as Voldemort. In addition to our search for the rat, I want to make sure that this Riddle can't hurt Yrrah."

"You like him, don't you?" mumbled James into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"He's like I would imagine our Harry would be." Whispered Lily. "Did we do the right thing by pronouncing him dead? He could still be out there, we never found his... his... we never found him."

"It's been almost ten years my love." Sighed James. "We'll never, ever, give up the search. I promised you to never give up on him but I can't take the owls from the ministry anymore."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "There are rumours that the traitor has been seen in France. Do you want to check it out?"

The redhead nodded. "James, he would have gone to Hogwarts this year."

"I know love." He pulled his wife closer. "I know."

"Do you have everything?" asked Maeghen again, for what felt like the millionth time. They had decided that Yrrah would jump on his own to the train station, Platform 9¾, so that the two elves could prepare themselves for the jump home tomorrow morning.

"Yes Maeghen." Sighed Yrrah, "Remember? You packed and double checked my trunk yourself. Hedwig left this morning, I refuse to lock her in a cage."

"Promise me that if something feels off, like dangerous or they discover your secret or anything, you'll jump straight home." Said Onur seriously, the jumper looked ridiculous with the hat that he had to wear to hide his pointy ears.

"I know." Yrrah rolled his eyes. "And I promise. May I go now?"

The elves laughed at his impatience. "You may," Onur ruffled Yrrah's brown hairs. "Stay safe young warrior, and remember your lessons."

"I will." Yrrah hugged his teachers for the last time before he let go. "I shall see you again in two myth years." Waved Yrrah before a light surrounded him, letting his magic guide him to an empty compartment on the Hogwarts train.

Taking a book from the spare backpack Maeghen had packed, so he wouldn't need to unshrink his trunk, Yrrah settled on the bench. He would put the Hogwarts uniform on later, every minute he didn't need to wear the awful human material counted.

Yrrah was catching up on magical British history, when the train started moving. History was one of the subjects he loved to read just for the sake of reading. Stories about heroes, wars and victory, he couldn't read enough of them.

A red haired boy stuck his head in and asked. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Yrrah put down his book, looking at his first possible friend.

"Thanks, my name is Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron let himself drop on the other bench.

"Yrrah." He didn't offer a last name, avoiding the chance that the redhead would react.

Ron nodded, leaning back into his chair. "So, you're a first year too?" he asked. Yrrah nodded, his fingers tracing the cover of his book, the prince was dying to get back to reading the stories he loved. "Cool, I'm going to be in Gryffindor. I have five older siblings, three on Hogwarts right now and two graduated, and they all went to Gryffindor. I'm not a bookworm like the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff is for losers and I'm from a light family so Slytherin is out for me."

Yrrah looked frowning at the boy, did Ron just insult his mother, aunt and uncle in the same sentence? "My dad went to Gryffindor and I look a lot like him. So we may end up in the same house."

"I hope so." Ron looked inspecting at Yrrah. "You wear strange clothing, but they look expensive. What is it?"

"It's customary clothing from my homeland." Answered Yrrah.

"So it's not expensive." Concluded Ron, looking disappointed. "I had hoped you came from a well off family."

A lady knocked on the door. "Do any of you want anything from the trolley dears?"

"Would you mind buying something?" asked Ron. "My mom didn't give me money. With all my siblings and stuff."

Well, maybe friends bought candy for each other. Yrrah had never tasted candy from earth, Maeghen wouldn't allow him to get hyper on sugar, so he bought a bit from everything.

"I totally love chocolate frogs mate." Grinned Ron, taking a chocolate frog without asking. "I collect these cards, can you pass them to me?"

One, insulting his family. Two, thinking only about his money. Three, taking the candy he bought without even asking. This is what his parents had warned him about.

"Ron, you better go. I need to study." Said Yrrah polite. "I'm sorry but take some chocolate with you. I don't mind."

"You're going to study?" exclaimed Ron unbelieving and even a bit disgusted. "School hasn't even started yet."

"I follow extra lessons at home on my culture." Explained Yrrah, opening his book again. Ron stuffed his pockets with candy before stomping out.

"Must be a Ravenclaw, stupid library addicts." Mumbled the redhead before the door was closed.

Yrrah sighed, maybe gaining friends wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Well, better get back to his story.

"And WHO are YOU?" A blond boy interrupted his reading a little later, looking at Yrrah like he was a piece of filth. Behind him stood two other, rather large, boys.

Well, Yrrah wanted to make friends so he might as well try this again. "I'm Yrrah. May I inquire as to whom you three are, since you are interrupting my reading time?"

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, Scion and Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy." He sneered, "What gives you the right to have this compartment all for yourself, mudblood. Get out before my friends throw you from the train."

So, he was not going to be friends with the blond guy. "Sorry, I'm Pureblood, and for your information, I have this all to myself because I want to read. So you had better leave before I lose my temper and throw a few curses at you my dad has been teaching me."

"Don't you know who I am?" sputtered Draco.

"You just told me your name." frowned Yrrah. "As for your last name, Malfoy, that is a Noble House?" Draco nodded. "And your friends? From your prejudices I guess they are pureblood but the way they follow you, not from any Noble, and specially not any Ancient Noble House." The blond nodded again. "You said you were an Heir?"

"Yes. I'll be Baron Malfoy when my father passes on." Confirmed Draco hesitantly.

Yrrah was weighing his options, his dad had advised him to put all the noble houses and noble ancient houses together. It would be a great counsel for when Yrrah was forced to fulfil his destiny and sit on the throne. "Listen to me, Draco Malfoy, Scion and Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy. Never insult someone before you know their power. One of these days you'll meet someone from the higher houses or with more magical power, maybe both, and you'll lose a possible ally or even worse a possible friend."

"Who are you?" asked Draco again.

"For now, and at school, I'll be Yrrah. Just Yrrah."

"Well _Yrrah_ I don't think you know how much power a Malfoy has." Threatened the Malfoy Scion. "When my father hears of this..."

"We'll see." Mumbled Yrrah, looking back at his book. "Now please leave before I change my mind."

With a wave of his useless wand Yrrah pushed them out of the door, locking it behind the trio. After the moRon and Pureblood Prince Draco he was done with unannounced visitors, he could wait until he was sorted to find friends, so he warded the door to only open with his permission.

It was at least an hour later when a soft knock on the door brought him out his story again. A girl, first year with bushy brown hair and smart brown eyes was looking at him with pleading eyes when Yrrah opened the door. Her trunk was standing next to her.

"Can I help you, miss?" Yrrah asked politely, not forgetting his manners even after the disappointment of meeting children his age. Why would a girl be alone a few hours into the ride?

"May I please sit with you?" she almost begged. "Some girls threw me out when they found out I'm a muggleborn."

"I was reading." Said Yrrah hesitantly, thinking to himself that as a muggleborn she would probably not care for his parentage and prejudices.

She presented him their first year potions book. "I'll be quiet to if you want me to." she added.

With a sigh, Yrrah nodded, stepping aside. "Come in." he invited. His wards recognised the words and let the girl pass.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the girl placing her trunk on the ground and making herself comfortable on the same seat Ron had just sat on.

"Here Hermione, let me help you." Yrrah pulled his wand out, tapping the trunk softly. It immediately shrunk to the same size Yrrah's was. "If you need it to grow, tap on it and say clearly enlarge. Same when you want to shrink it again. Just say shrink. You won't lose it, it will return to your pocket if it's small and you lose it."

"Thanks, and wow. How did you know that?" she asked curious. "You look like a first year and all the second years are sitting with their houses."

"Nice and smart." Smiled Yrrah. "You're right, I'm a first year but I was raised by a pureblood family. I had to learn quickly how to protect myself."

"Were they bad?" she asked worried, Yrrah looked confused. "Why would you need to protect yourself?"

"My family is amazing." Assured Yrrah. "However, when I was just a baby something happened. My adoptive parents thought it was important that I learned quickly to protect and defend myself. I've been learning magic since I could walk and talk. No that's not true, I was two years old when I started classes with my grandfather."

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened?" Hermione asked curious.

Yrrah didn't know why he told this girl, he just did. "My biological father tried to kill me when I was fifteen months old."

"I'm so sorry." Said Hermione shocked. "I shouldn't have asked."

"I don't mind Hermione." Shrugged Yrrah. "If we're going to be friends. You should know."

Hermione looked even more surprised. "Friends?" she sputtered. "But we never met before and I don't even know your name."

"I'm sorry," Yrrah said quickly, afraid he scared the girl off. "I never had friends growing up because my studies and the two guys before you were real gits. I'm just happy to meet a nice person my age."

"I never had any friends either." Said the girl shy. "They didn't like how I am always studying. I would love to be your friend."

"I guess that we'll spend most of our time in the library." Yrrah smiled. "I'm Yrrah by the way."

"Last name?" asked Hermione.

Yrrah looked out the window, wondering how much a muggleborn would know about the magical houses. "Pendragon."

"Pendragon." Gasped the girl. "Seriously? Like Arthur and the knights of the round table?"

"Yes, my grandfather from my dad's side was a royal I believe." Yrrah said, recalling how his dad told him once that Arthur was a father for him after he had run away. "Please don't make a fuss over my name. Remember, I'm adopted and your age. Nothing special."

Hermione nodded, smiling at him. "Well, I have to study hard if I want to keep up with my friend who's years ahead from me. So if you don't mind, I want to read."

"I won't keep you from your studies my lady." Said Yrrah pleased. So this was what a friend was like. Doing what you like together, even if it was reading in silence.

Not even a few minutes later, another person knocking on the door got their attention. Annoyed, Yrrah laid his book down to see a round-faced boy with a short, chubby build and blond hair. "Was he one of the people who were being mean to you before?" asked Yrrah.

"No, why do you ask." Wondered Hermione.

"I protect my friends," said Yrrah shrugging, "If he had been I would have kicked him out."

With a grin he opened the door. "Hello, how can we help you?"

"Uhm, have you seen a toad." Stuttered the boy. "I lost mine."

"No I haven't, but I can help you." Yrrah motioned for the boy to sit down next to Hermione after allowing the wards to let him through. "What is your name?"

The boy looked ready to pass out. "I… I'm Neville, uhm… Neville Longbottom."

"Nice meeting you Neville, I'm Yrrah and that's Hermione." Introduced Yrrah. "Where is your trunk?"

"Some older guys hid it for fun." Whispered Neville, looking close to tears.

Hermione sat closer to the boy. "Do you think it's funny Neville?" she asked carefully.

"Not really." Admitted the chubby boy.

Harry pressed on. "Would you mind some quiet reading time?"

"Uh… Well I don't mind, but I…" Neville stuttered.

"Then you'll stay with us the rest from the ride." Yrrah decided after sharing a glance with Hermione, silently asking for her permission and receiving a slight nod in reply. He pulled his wand out again. "Accio Neville's toad." With quick reflexes, Yrrah caught the toad flying towards him. "Accio Neville's stuff."

The trunk and a few loose items flew in and with another wave of his wand, everything packed away and the trunk shrunken. Yrrah explained the same thing as he had told Hermione about shrinking and un-shrinking the trunk. He also included an explanation about his birth father, but because Neville was a pureblood, he wanted to know the boy a bit more before revealing his last name.

"Why are you coming to Hogwarts if you already know everything?" wondered Neville, accepting a piece from Yrrah's pile of candy and then pulling a face at a bad bean flavor.

"To make friends." Smiled Yrrah. "You see Neville, Hermione and I never had any friends before, so we're collecting good and loyal one. You want to be in our group?"

"How do you know I'm a good enough person to be your friend?" asked Neville.

"My wards would have given you a shock if you weren't." Yrrah said guilty. "Only people with only good things on their mind, not like greed or blood purity, can pass. So, friends?"

"I never…" started Neville before cutting himself of looking down blushing.

"Had friends." Finished Hermione. "Y just told you that we didn't have friends growing up either."

"I told him that." Yrrah said confused. "Not you. Did you?"

The girl laughed. "I said Y as in the first letter of your name."

"Oh yeah," nodded Yrrah in thought. "Nicknames, that is something friends do right Nev?"

Neville smiled shyly and accepted the friendship. "I saw you reading before, does anyone have a book on Herbology within reach? My grandma has packed all my books at the bottom of my trunk and I think it will be difficult to reach them."

With a smile, Yrrah pulled out a book from his Aunt Helga about healing plants. "It's not really first year material, but if you're interested…"

"Thank you Yrrah." Neville took the book and soon silence returned in the compartment.

Hermione looked at her watch when it started to become darker outside. "Yrrah, Neville, we better change now. We're an hour away."

With a nod, both boys pulled their uniforms from their bags or trunks. The boys closed their eyes in respect when Hermione changed. Hermione wanting to do the same when the boys changed but they both agreed they had nothing to hide, not like a lady.

"Yrrah, your muscles!" exclaimed Hermione. "You look amazing. You must train a lot."

"Yeah, training every morning does that." Shrugged Yrrah, pulling the uniform shirt over his head and placing his arms through his robes, hiding his figure from prying eyes. "You can join me one day if you like."

"I'll probably take you up on that offer." Said Hermione, while Neville timidly nodded.

The train came to an halt and a voice overhead directed them to leave their trunks behind. However, Yrrah wasn't convinced that his trunk would be safe and not searched, so with their trunks in their pockets, the three made their way off the train.

"First years!" a large hairy man yelled while waving a lantern. "First years!" when the man was satisfied he had everyone he guided the group of eleven year olds to the lake, showing the scared first years the boats. "Four to a boat. Go on! We don't have all day."

Yrrah sighed in annoyance when Ron sat down in the same boat as Neville, Hermione and him.

"Did you enjoy your train ride bookworm?" Said Ron, with a kind voice, to Yrrah. "I hope we share a dorm, I bet we're going to be best friends if you are a Gryffindor."

'Yeah you probably want to share a dorm so you can eat all my candy.' Thought Yrrah.

Then Ron turned to Neville, "Did you find your toad loser head?" he laughed at his own joke. "You get it Yrrah, loser head, because he lost his stupid toad."

In the corner of his eyes, Yrrah saw Neville shrink back from the insults.

"Do us all a favor and keep quiet the rest of the trip." Yrrah said calmly. "I don't like it when people are laughing at the expense of my friends."

"But I am your friend." Protested Ron. "You gave me candy."

"I bought it and you assumed some of it was for you." Corrected Yrrah. "Now please offer your excuse to my friend Neville for your unkind words."

"And if I don't want to apologize to the squid?" said Ron. "I heard about Neville Longbottom, his own grandmother feared him to be a squid."

When a red light hit the redhead, he became silent. Yrrah had hit him with a silencer. "Better." Sighed Yrrah, turning around in his seat so he faced his friends. Hogwarts wasn't something new for him so he could miss the first sight. "Are you alright Neville?"

"Yeah, thanks Yrrah, Ron has always been a right prat." Said the shy boy. "But I warn you, he has a large group of older brothers."

"Let them come." Grinned Yrrah. "My family want me to keep in shape. Duelling with older students will do the trick."

Hermione was meanwhile studying the raging boy. "You'll be teaching me that spell Yrrah." Said Hermione, Ron grabbed her arm and received a shock from Yrrah's wand.

The rest of the trip was in silent, Hermione and Neville oohed and awed at the castle like the others, Ron was still silenced, and Yrrah felt his heart heal.

After a week in a strange house in a quiet village, he had returned home.

The three friends followed the large man as he lead them to the doors where a strict looking women opened the doors to welcome them. Her words didn't reach Yrrah as he felt the familiar magic surround him, though somewhat lacking the major part of power he normally felt when he entered through these doors.

Yrrah closed his eyes, letting the waves swirl around him, at ease for the first time this week. He wasn't even surprised when a warm voice spoke in his mind.

"_Welcome home son._"

* * *

**I hope I answered everyone who reviewed. If not, I'm so sorry, you must have reviewed when I was on vacation and I missed it but feel free to review again and I'll make sure I'll answer it this time. **

**Remember reviews make me happy and a happy writer has more motivation to write :P**

**Don't forget to write some kind words to my beta too please!**

**x0x0x Flora**


End file.
